Wrong Direction
by ProfessorNef
Summary: Yoh and the gang are in their senior year of high school, having a blast as friends do. Hao on the other hand gets mixed up in being good and bad, and is lost until a transfer student from London helps him find his direction in life.
1. A Day at School

A/N: Hello there! This is my first Shaman King fic. I missed this series so much and was a bit disappointed to see how little there was to read here on the site. So I sat down at my computer and dazed out. Next thing I know I have a ready to go chapter about a story I didn't think of until it was typed! Don't know where it's going or how long it's going to be, but I do hope that you enjoy it!

Pairings: HaoxLyserg HorohoroxRen YohxAnna

The school bell rang, shaking Manta awake from his day dream. He usually never slept in class, that was his friend Yoh's job along with his just-as-carefree twin brother Hao. Hopping out of his seat he made his way down the row to Yoh's table where the boy still had his head down and was in a deep slumber. After a few seconds of calmly calling Yoh's name, Manta tired his luck with Hao who sat right next to Yoh, but both were obviously not planning on waking up. The small boy sighed to himself and stepped aside as Anna made her way down the row of tables. This was always what Manta tried to get his friends away from, but when they were asleep, they were asleep and usually nothing could wake them...except Anna. She pulled up her school uniform sleeves and braced herself. Grabbing a satisfying amount full of hair from each boy she yanked hard, pulling them out of their seats. The empty classroom exploded with the noise of chairs falling and the complaints of the two.

"Oh pipe down boys! If you hadn't been sleeping AGAIN, then maybe you would have realized it was lunch time." Anna said, fixing her sleeves and grabbing her bag. She headed out, leaving them there on the floor to wake up.

Manta smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry guys, I tired to wake you before Anna did, but no luck." He set his bag down and helped put the room back together. Yoh smiled at him, reassuring him that it was okay. Yoh for one knew how hard it was for people to wake him when he slept, so no pressure. Hao on the other hand did not look as forgiving. Like his brother he knew he was a hard person to wake up, but he hated being bossed around by Anna and it never set well with him.

After a few more moments the guys set out down the hall to the lunch room. After getting in line for cheeseburgers and french fries they made their way over to their usual table. Horohoro, Ren, and Anna had already been seated when the rest of the gang arrived. Much of the chatter was about how boring the classes were and something about Horo and Ren getting caught in the bathroom by the janitor. Hao never payed much attention to their conversations. Though these were his friends, they were more appealing to Yoh and Hao often counted them as his brothers friends, not so much his. He did have friends however, but they weren't the nicest people. Hao didn't care, he ruled over in that group and most people feared them. For Yoh's sake he stopped hanging out with them at school but often met up afterwords or sometimes in gym. There were times when he shared a laugh with this oddly crew. He's known Anna forever and Horo and Ren became good friends with Yoh, so he excepted them as well as Manta. Though oddly enough, he sometimes felt out of place. Yoh and Anna are a thing, thanks to a childhood promise that Yoh halfheartedly regrets, and Horo and Ren were just one of the openly gay couples in the school. Manta came along with being at the school, so he never really mattered to Hao.

Yoh nudged his brother lightly. "Hao, you okay?" he asked through a bite of his cheeseburger.

Hao looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, why?" he asked in return. Yoh motioned to the tray in front of him and Hao realized he hadn't been eating. "Oh," he started, "you can have it if you want. I'm not that hungry today." He pushed his tray over to Yoh who was all too happy to except the school food.

Anna eyed Hao as he drifted off, staring out at everyone in the cafeteria. "Are you sure? You didn't eat breakfast this morning, you have to be a bit hungry." She said, grabbing the tray that he shoved aside, receiving a cry from Yoh.

Hao smiled and got to his feet, waving the tray away and pushing it back to Yoh. "I'm sure. I'll grab an apple if it makes you feel any better." After receiving a nod, he made his way to the lunch line and grabbed an apple. However, instead of returning to the table he made his way out of the lunchroom and to stair case "D". Making sure no one was watching he pushed through the door and calmly walked up the stairs, throwing the apple up and catching it as he went along. Once he made it to the last floor he made his way into the hallway to a separate set of stairs that led to the roof. Hao knew the alarm had been busted since he and his crew were the ones to bust it, so he pushed the door open. Cool air caressed his face as he stepped out onto the pebbles that covered the floor. More or less, he'd hide out here for the rest of the day. Picking a spot towards the edge of the building he lay his head on his backpack and stared up at the sky. The day was hot since it was the beginning of the school year, but soon the days will turn cold and this spot might not be the best getaway. He heard the lunch bell ring from inside but he did not move. Soon enough sleep came to overwhelm him and he easily fell into it's comfort.

The feeling of vibration in Hao's pocket woke him from his sleep. He took his phone out of his pocket, it was a text. 'Where are you?' it read, 'The day is over in ten minutes and you haven't been in class since lunch!' It was from Yoh. A few sighs escaped him, but he soon gave in to the day, feeling satisfied that the school day was over anyways. Though now he'd have to deal with Anna once they got home, and he had high hopes that the school did not call his house to report him skipping. His mother and father would not be happy about that and even his grandparents would get involved. That house was too packed for his own liking, but it's his senior year, so what can the school make of it? Come May twelfth, him and Yoh will be eighteen, then no one can tell him what to do. He stood up, taking in some more of the warm sun blazing down, then he gathered his belongings and made his way to the door.

A small muffled sound caught him, so he did not open the door. No one comes in this hallway, so who was it now...the principle? The dean? Oh how he hated the both of them. Maybe it was some stupid couple making their way down the hall after skipping class in the bathroom. Again, no one comes down this hall, so it's a hide out for everyone. But no one dares to go out on the roof. Except for Hao. There was a thud, a small scream, and then laughter. Great, someone was being bullied and he didn't care enough to get involved, so he sat back down and peaked through a crack in the door. It was his gang. Great. The feeling still held itself, but now he was okay to walk out and not be bothered. Quietly opening the door and stepping out, he stood close to the wall so they wouldn't know where he came from.

Boris, Matilda, Kanna, and Marion stood in a circle, obviously tormenting another student, probably of a lower grade. Sometimes these friends were just as pathetic and boring as Yoh's group of friends. But Hao couldn't help but wonder who would be weak enough to get bullied by Boris and these three girls who were just plain weird. "Hey." Hao said as he approached the group. They all looked up alarmed as though caught by a teacher but relaxed once they saw their companion.

Kanna approached Hao with a smile and her hands on her hips. "Hey there Hao! Long time no see. We hanging after school today or are you still playing nice to your brother?" she asked without hesitation. She waited for an answer but when she did not receive one she looked at him and followed his gaze to the still closed circle. "Oh, that?" she asked, pointing with her thumb. "It's just some new transfer student from London. We thought we'd give him a warm welcome." She made her way back to the group and motion for Hao to follow.

He did. They all moved aside to make room for him in the circle. Hao looked down on a scared figure, covering his head. Hao could make out the oddest green hair, but it didn't seem weird after hanging around Horohoro so much. "Get up." Hao said to the boy on the floor. Nothing happened. Obviously this boy was scared. Hao turned to his friends and motioned to the boy, "How long has he been in this school?" he asked. This was the first time he'd seen him and it's not hard to miss his hair.

"Today is his first day at the school, but I saw him with his parents yesterday while registering." Boris said with a matter-of-fact tone. Hao nodded. "We simply welcomed him to the school. Don't you remember how we used to do that? You haven't been around us in so long." Boris continued, obviously out to get Hao for the matter at hand.

Hao ignored Boris's "take of lead" act. He never really liked him to begin with. Boris was the shadow in the group, and now that Hao hasn't been around them and the rest as much, it was his time to shine. But the day was going to end any minute now and it was hot, so there was no time for arguments to show the shadow whose the light. He turned back to the student still on the floor, but now he was looking up rather then shunning his face. His eyes caught Hao more then his hair did. They were a stunning green that simply complimented his skin. They were starring at the group above, fear in them, but Hao could tell that when not in a situation like this, they can be soft and joyful. It's true that Hao and his gang would torment all the new kids up here, but right now he just didn't feel like it. "Get up." Hao said to the boy again, this time offering his hand. But the boy did not take it. He simply gathered his belongings and ran for the staircase. Before the offenders could make their move, Hao held up his hand. "Let him go. He's seen his first day and might not want to come back." he said in a monotone voice.

Matilda laughed and turned to face the groups leader. "Just like so many before! And some of the ones that came back the next day either joined us or became drop-outs!" She said. Everyone agreed to this.

Hao stood starring at the spot where the boy disappeared. The bell pulled him out of his trance and he turned to face his friends. "Where is everyone else?"

They all lit up with hope as they edge on Hao to hang out with them. He agreed and they found the rest of the gang. Hao sent a text to Yoh saying he'd be home late and then turned off his cell phone. "That boy won't come back to school." Hao said under his breath, catching everyone's attention. "He'd be stupid if he did." Everyone agreed and laughed, making jokes about what they did and what they'll do if he comes back. Hao listened on a bit, but mostly, he couldn't get those green eyes out of his head.

Hao entered the front door well after one o'clock in the morning. He tried to be as quiet as he could be, knowing everyone was highly upset, but was sleeping now. He set his shoes at the entrance and made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Shutting the door and turning on the light he came face to face with his brother. He was startled at first, but then relaxed and moved on. "Go to your own room Yoh." he said, waving his hand as he removed his school jacket and tie.

Yoh did not move. "Hao, where were you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Hao removed his shirt and looked at his twin. "When, during school? I was there, just cutting class." He pressed his back against the wall and crossed his arms to match his brother.

"I know that. I know where you go. I just keep it from Anna. Where did you go afterwords?" Yoh said, pressing more into the subject that he really wanted an answer too.

They glared at each other for a moment. "That's none of your business." Hao answered, moving from the wall and grabbing his night clothes. Before he could make his way out of the room, Yoh grabbed his arm and pulled him way from the door.

Usually Yoh was not this upset, but he cared for his brother and he knew he was headed in the wrong direction. Yoh constantly wished something to happen, something to come along that would show Hao a better way to go about things. "You were with those 'friends' of yours again weren't you? Hao those people are dangerous! They don't care to hurt others and they don't care about you. They are only going to lead you to trouble!" Yoh yelled.

Hao, feeling just as angry, yanked his arm away from this brothers grip. "You know nothing. I will do what I want with who I want! Now when I get back from the shower, I expect for you to be back in your own room!" he yelled, turning to the door and slamming it shut behind him. He felt lost as the cool water poured onto his face and he could tell Yoh felt the same way. That night Hao and Yoh could not fall asleep even though another day of school awaited them in a few hours.

A/N: Well there goes the first chapter! Please rate and review, I'd love to know what you all think! Even what you are expecting or think what might happen. Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up when I get it typed up.

*~Happy Readings~*


	2. Uneasy Thoughts

A/N: Thanks for the review! Here is the second chapter! I apologize for any typos or misspelling ahead of time!

*~*~*~*~*

Yoh felt a bit uneasy as he slept, as though being watched. Surely enough, it was five in the morning and Anna made her way to his room to wake him for his morning exercises. She stared down at his sleeping form and thought for a quick second that she should leave him to sleep. Anna knew very well that Yoh waited up until his brother returned home after a night of mischief. But the thought was quickly pushed aside and Anna shook him awake. His eyes were burning when he sat up in bed and looked at the clock hung on his wall. With a sigh he laid back down. "Anna, it's five! I fell asleep around three-thirty." He said lazily. Yoh quickly began to fall back to sleep but was shaken awake again, this time with more force. Giving up he sat on his bed before stretching and clumsily getting to his feet.

Anna stood by the door, arms crossed as she watched the boy try to keep his eyes open. Yoh was one who could sleep standing up if you let him. "It's unhealthy to get less than eight hours of sleep but average to only get six. You got two, I'm disappointed." Anna said, keeping her gaze on the figure now standing in front of her.

Yoh leaned against the door next to Anna and managed a small smile. "Yeah, I know. But Hao got in around one. Then I just couldn't sleep...nor could he." He finished, gazing at Anna in hopes she would be understanding. Her gaze had not changed however and Yoh sighed, making his way out the door and down the hall to the restroom. "Let him sleep today Anna. I don't think Hao wants to run this morning." Yoh said before entering the sanctuary of the restroom. Maybe he'd fall asleep for five minutes in the tub and Anna wouldn't know.

Completely ignoring Yoh's advice, Anna made her way in the opposite direction to Hao's room. She quietly opened the door and stood there for a moment. Her thoughts wondered to last night, how worried they all were when he did not return home. He deserved to be woken up and worked double time today. But Yoh had gone against it which meant they had argued last night. Maybe the run will help clear both their minds, so Anna made up hers and walked to Hao's side. She calmly shook him, but no game. Frustration took over her and she decided to stop being so nice this morning. "HAO!" she yelled. He shot up in bed and when he realized it was just her he relaxed and laid back down. "Get up, it's passed five. Yoh's already in the bathroom." She said, turning to walk out of the room. To her surprise, the older twin did not protest or put up any fight. He simply slid out of bed and made his way down the hall to the bathroom, sitting outside to wait for Yoh to get out.

*~*~*~*~*

Because they started late, Anna yelled that they would have to run again in school during gym. Why did they do this? Just to keep in shape and train for any martial arts tournaments that their grandfather signed them up for without consulting them first. Anna didn't worry much about them keeping up with other people; her friends were strong, including Ren and Horohoro. They all made a good team. The miles seemed to stretch on forever this morning and soon enough both boys were beginning to jog along rather then run the miles. No words had been exchanged yet, nor had they given the time of day to look at one another. After another twenty minutes they rounded the corner that led back to the house. Anna stood outside with a timer and clicked it off once they arrived. "Slow today. You better do better during gym. At this point Manta can outrun you with his short legs." She made her way back into the house where the smell of breakfast flowed.

After the boys showered and dressed in their school uniforms they sat at the breakfast table. Yoh quickly began filling his plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and maple sausages, drowning them in syrup. His mother took the syrup bottle out of his hands and shook her head. Hao on the other hand just sat at the table, arms crossed, as he waited for them to finish so they could head to school. He wished to go unnoticed, or at least no one would bring up the events of yesterday. But with Yohmei as a grandfather nothing goes unnoticed. Yohmei set his spoon down and folded his hands under his chin. He cleared his throat so he could get everyone's attention. "Well, are you not even going to offer us an answer?" he asked, his tone confirmed his anger. Hao did not answer or look at him as he sat there with his arms still crossed. He continued, "At least give your parents an answer if not me. Or how about your brother who waited up for your return?" Still no answer and Yohmei's patience was quickly depleting. "Do not ignore us Hao! Where were you? Since when do you think it is okay to come home well past reasonable hours?" Yohmei yelled. After a moment of silence and not receiving an answer to any question he picked up his spoon, shaking his head, and continued eating.

Hao sat there in silence, wishing more than ever to be out of the house and away from everyone. But he sat there waiting for his brother and Anna to finish. It seemed like forever, and then there was a knock on the door. Hao bolted from his seat to answer, a good enough reason to step away from the table. He opened it to reveal a blue haired boy whom Hao considered to be an idiot. "Oh, it's you. Where's Ren?" Hao asked.

"He's here. We've been waiting for you guy and-...what smells so good?" Horo exclaimed.

With a roll of his eyes Hao stepped aside. "Breakfast. Go get some if you want. Ren! Come on in!" He waited for both to step inside then he shut the door. "Take off your shoes or my mom and Anna will catch a fit." He waited and then led them to the kitchen. Everyone exchanged their welcomes and then everyone was seated at the table.

Yoh was exceptionally happy to have his friends over for breakfast. They ate and talked till there was no more food. Then they made their way outside and headed off to school.

*~*~*~*~*

Like every day, the classes were too boring to care about, so Hao made his way up to his roof escape earlier than he anticipated. The air was still warm with summer's heat, but by the end of the week it should be cooling down. Hao continued to ponder over his options of places to cut class. By far the roof was his favorite place. It let him breathe the Earth's air during school hours and catch some rays emitting from the sun. For sure he was a summer person and dreaded the upcoming cold days. He hated the snow and hated it even more when it turned to slush. So the roof could not remain his getaway during those times. The bathroom? No, everyone hides out in the bathroom. Any storage room would work, but they don't allow much access to a healthy air supply. So long as he remained hidden well on the last floor, he could roam around the halls. But this did not sit well; Hao liked to take naps during class hours without hearing the teacher nag and complain in his ear. The bell rang loud and Hao could hear the rustle of shoes on the marble floors below him. Lunch time. He didn't eat breakfast or anything yesterday, but even now his appetite was nowhere to be found. Maybe a fruit would suffice.

He waited until the halls cleared then made his way down to the second floor to his locker. After entering in the combination he opened it and stuffed his books inside. Maybe he'll go to his next class. It is gym after all and it'd be good to run a few miles. He decided to stick around after lunch. Closing his locker, he noticed another student at there's obviously having trouble opening it. When Hao got closer, he noticed the green hair and recognized the face. "So he did come back." Hao muttered under his breath. In truth, he didn't care if he did or didn't, but his crew sure did and he could only imagine what they were bound to do. Hao made his way closer to the boy and then stopped a few steps away. "Need help?" he asked, very unsure as to why. Hao never cared to help people, but right now...he blamed it on boredom.

The boy turned to look at the source of the voice and took a few steps back when he recognized the face. He quickly shook his head and walked quickly away from Hao. With a shrug of his shoulders, Hao followed the boy to the lunchroom. After getting on the lunch line and grabbing a pizza and a cup of fruits he made his way over to the usual table. Everyone already sat there, deep in conversation. "Dude! His accent is funny!" Horo yelled, clearly enforcing his opinion on the matter.

Hao ignored them and pushed his tray to Yoh who thanked him and went back to the conversation. "Well, he's a transfer student from a different country. What do you expect?" Yoh asked.

"But why?" Horo asked in return.

Ren lost his patience and enforced his answer to Horo. "Because you twit, they speak with that accent in London! That's that! Now move on!" He crossed his arms and turned away from his partner who at the moment was just being airheaded.

Horo looked back and forth for a moment, and then decided on asking for forgiveness from his grumpy partner. Hao ran their conversation through his head a few times before stopping on the word London. "Wait, are you guys talking about that new transfer student with green hair?" he asked. Everyone turned to face him.

"Oh, dude when did you get here?" Horo asked. "So you know the kid?"

"No...not really." Hao answered, looking away from the group.

Yoh tapped him on the shoulder. "You and your crew didn't do anything did you? I didn't think you'd even know since you haven't been in class." Yoh said through a bite of his pizza.

Hao shook his head. "I didn't do anything. I didn't know of him until...I saw him and my group on the last floor." Everyone grew quiet and waited for the full explanation. "I didn't do anything. I offered to help him up and let him get away. I even offered to help him open his locker today." He answered quickly.

Everyone went back to their lunches and the rest of the period was quiet. When the bell rang, it was almost a relief. The group had the same class next, gym. While changing in the locker room, Hao just remembered he never ate the cup of fruits. A bit of regret overcame him. Now he'd have to work out on an empty stomach again. They all made their way to the gym and awaited the teacher when Yoh tapped Hao on the shoulder again. "Is that him?" Yoh asked, pointing across the gym.

Hao looked to where Yoh was pointed and spotted the green haired kid again. Slowly he nodded his head, and then quickly he scanned the gym of his group. He found them at the far end, also watching the kid. Yoh nodded his head and smiled. "I'll go talk to him!" he said. Hao shot a look at Yoh but his smile only grew. "It's okay Hao; I doubt he'll think I'm you. You never could have had the time to go and get a haircut!" Yoh said, laughing as he made his way across the gym.

Something deep down in Hao's stomach hoped Yoh could make friends with the kid. For his safety of course. The kid needed to stop hanging around by himself. And maybe they could be friends as well, "Right?" Hao muttered under his breath and frowned at the thought.


	3. Encounter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me and encourages me to write. You all are the best! Here's the next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*

With a smile on his face, Yoh made his way over to the transfer student that seemed to be the talked of the day. Manta trotted along by his side for support and to put a good word out there for Yoh, as any good friend would. They stood a few feet away from the student and Yoh held up his hand and waved. "Hi! I'm Yoh, and this is my friend Manta." Yoh said in his happy tone. Manta also waved at the boy who smiled in return. He wasn't any taller than Yoh, probably about the same size. Can't say the same for Manta, everyone was huge to him.

The boy waved in return and smiled. "Hi, my name is Lyserg. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. This was the first time anyone has talked to him directly and actually being nice. Not like the other day when those kids confronted him nicely and then forced him to the last floor only to hurt him. There were four of them, and then that other kid came out of nowhere, obviously a friend of theirs. He saw that kid again today at his locker. "Wait, don't I know you?" he asked, a bit of an edge to his voice that he hoped the others did not hear.

Yoh's smile never left his face as he answered. "Nah, that's my twin brother that you've met. But trust me, we are nothing alike."

Manta jumped into the conversation, doing his job of putting n a good word for Yoh. "Well, they're alike, but they have certain different traits. For one, Yoh is a nice kid who loves to sleep and likes cheeseburgers. His brother on the other hand...well...I've been a bit lost with him lately." Manta finished, looking over his shoulder to see that Hao was watching them. He quickly turned back in hopes that he didn't know they were talking about him. "A-anyways, how long have you lived here?" he asked, changing the subject to a friendlier welcome.

They were all quiet for a moment as Lyserg contemplated in his head weather these guys were really asking him to be friendly or to be cruel like the others. It did not set so well with him that his brother's friends were those that bullied him. What can he make of that? But surely enough, Lyserg began to ease up. Yoh and Manta kept warming smiles on their faces and they did not seem mean. "I've been in town for about a week now. My first day was yesterday, though it wasn't the greatest." He answered looking down.

"Well Lyserg," Yoh started, still in that happy tone, "a first day anywhere isn't good. But this is your second day and I think you're pretty cool. Come, I want to introduce you to some of my really good friends!" With that, he turned and started walking back to his group.

Manta stood there with Lyserg to assure him that it was okay and that Yoh is super friendly like that with everyone. When they arrived at the group Hao kept his eyes averted. Of course Yoh would not introduce him to the new acquaintance knowing their brief history. But one can never be too sure with Yoh. First Yoh introduced him to Ren who simply nodded a hello. Then he moved on to Anna who also nodded. Then he approached Horo who stopped and pointed. "That's the kid with the accent!" he yelled. Manta quickly tried to hush him up and tried at a cover up. But Lyserg simply laughed saying it was okay and how he was used to it. Then Yoh moved on to introduce his brother, but he was no longer there.

*~*~*~*~*

Hao lay on the gym floor while his gang sat around him. Everyone at this point was just waiting for the teacher's arrival. Talk continued of the new student and his shocking return. Hao came to think about the kid more often and now realized he didn't know his name. He'd find out from Yoh later, so that matter was taken care of. Boris continued to argue the fact that the kid was asking for it and came up with ways to get him after school. The three girls would agree and then disagree on methods. The conversation grew boring and tiresome quickly and Hao found himself drifting off into another sleep. The sound of a whistle startled everyone as the gym teacher appeared from the double doors. She went off about how sorry she was for being late due to an injured student before the lunch period. Now they were to run the track in teams rather then play the scheduled game. No matter, Hao was hoping for the track. It was outside so he would be able to catch some air while running before returning to his roof next period to sleep.

The gym teacher ordered everyone to line against the wall as she paired them off. Of course she wouldn't let them choice their own teams, then they would never run the full track and would walk and talk the full mile. "Here's the objective! You run the track with your partner; you arrive back at the starting point, check in with me for your times, and then run it again. We will repeat this all through the class. Now..." she said, then began paring people off. Of course, for her own amusement, she separated Ren and Horo knowing they will finish faster if paired with people they hate. "Usui! You're paired with Boris." She was quickly answered with complaints and refusal. "Either you run together or you take a zero!" she yelled at them.

"Ms. Nelson, I'll take a ZERO!" Horo yelled back.

Her face grew red and she pointed to the door. "RUN THE TRACK USUI!" and that was the end of the argument. The teacher always wins. But Horo didn't have to like it and he made sure she knew it. Once they were out the door she continued to pair people off. Yoh was paired off with Manta which was a relief for him because that meant he didn't have to run that fast. Ren was paired off with Matilda to his most disliking. Anna didn't have to run but was the score keeper and the list went on. "Asakura!" she yelled. "You're paired with Diethel!"

"Huh?" Yoh said, completely confused. "I thought I was paired with Manta!"

Ms. Nelson rolled her eyes and pointed. "Not you Yoh! The other Asakura!" she pointed to Hao. "Let's go! Up and run!" she said, and then paired off the last few students.

Hao vowed to murder the gym teacher as he ran alongside Lyserg in silence. She must have known the tension between them, right? Lyserg also felt uneasy as he ran the mile. Though neither spoke to one another as they completed their first lap. When they were a quarter of the way done, Hao began to slow down. Lyserg hadn't noticed at first, but then stopped and looked back at his gym partner. "What's wrong?" Lyserg asked, completely against himself to do so, but he did anyways.

Pointing back at the building Hao explained. "Once everyone finishes the first run the teacher doesn't care. It's okay now; you can slow down, so long as you keep a light jog." Hao brushed the sweat from his forehead, his bangs sticking to his skin in the heat. Rather than keep a light jog, or walk on the red track, he made his way to the middle where there was grass and lay down.

Lyserg stood there on the track, a bit puzzled. They only completed one mile and he could not finish the track without his partner or they'd both hear it from the teacher. But he did not want to spend any more time with this other male then he had to. He made his way over to where Hao lay and stood a few steps away. "Come on, I want to finish the track. Get this over and done with." He said, hands on his hips. However Hao completely ignored him. "Hey, I can't cross that finish line without you." Lyserg pressed on more.

"Sit." Hao said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun.

At first Lyserg was taken back a bit, but after a quick glance around he did as he was told. If he had to admit, his lungs were stressing to get air in this heat. "Do you do this all the time?" he asked, unsure of what to say to the boy.

"Yes." Hao answered. "Even if we were to continue running it would not end our time together any sooner than laying here. We'd just work off a sweat." He explained in his calm voice. He knew very well that the kid did not trust him one bit, and he must admit that he feels a bit awkward knowing that. Hao never laid a finger on the kid. He offered to help him up when his friends were picking on him. He let him get away from their grasp. And today he offered to help him open his locker. "Did you ever open it?" he asked suddenly, opening his eyes and facing the boy. Lyserg looked up, confusion played across his eyes. Hao could not help but stare at his eyes, for they were a breathtaking green. "Your locker." He answered quickly.

"Oh...no." Lyserg answered, looking away.

"I'm Hao by the way."

"Lyserg."

They stood there in silence for a while. It was an awkward introduction. Hao couldn't help but feel bothered that Lyserg thought of him as a mean person and that he was laughing along with the crew that hurt him. He wanted to prove his innocence to the fellow classmate and move on. But how was he supposed to do that when they kid gave any moment to walk away from him. Ms. Nelson blew her whistle and everyone made their way back into the building for showers and then class. Lyserg was out of Hao's sight before he got up from the ground.

*~*~*~*~*

The last bell was heard from the roof top and Hao gathered his belongings. He met up with Yoh and the group in front of his locker and they were about to head out to eat when Yoh said he'd be back. Anna's patience was gone after five minutes and she couldn't take Ren and Horo making out against the locker anymore. Screams were heard, but Hao paid no mind as he rested against the wall opposite of everyone, his eyes shut tight as he blocked out all sound around him. Manta stood by his side to be clear Anna's anger. He spotted Yoh walking down the hall with their new friend and figured he went to invite him along for a cheeseburger. The thought made Manta smile and he motioned for everyone to get ready to leave. "Uh, Hao...are you still awake there buddy?" Manta asked, lightly pulling on Hao's sleeve.

With a yawn, he nodded and turned to his brother with a smile. "Ready yet?" He asked, but his smile quickly left when he noticed Lyserg standing with him.

Yoh gave a thumbs up and a smile. "Yeah! Let's go get some cheeseburgers with our new friend! I say we all go to Jack-in-the-box! They have the best burgers." He said, throwing an arm over his twins shoulder and leading everyone outside the building.

Manta hurried along his side. "I thought we agreed at lunch that we were going to Johnny Rockets."

"Yes Yoh, you can't keep changing it on us!" Ren yelled.

"Yeah but leave it up to you and we'd be going to a Chinese restaurant!" Horo protested.

"And if it were up to you we'd be stranded at Taco Bell, so hush up!" Ren argued back.

Yoh simply laughed. "H-hey, come on guys. Let's let our new friend pick where to go." He turned to Lyserg and gave a reassuring smile.

Lyserg looked down to hide his light blush; he wasn't so comfortable with making decisions. "Um...that Johnny place sounds good." Lyserg had never even heard of any of the places they had mentioned, maybe except for Taco Bell which was worldwide.

"Then Johnny Rocket it is!" Yoh said, leaning on his brother.

Hao said nothing the entire way.


	4. Lost: Part I

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You all are very kind and make my day. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. Maybe when I complete this one, I'll write another. I love Shaman King. Here is chapter 4, hope you all enjoy!

The gang sat at a round table that was able to seat all and they hid their faces behind menus. Horo was in deep concentration as he mussed over the menu, deciding what to eat. Ren was the first to set his menu down and he waited patiently for the others to finish. Once everyone's menus were on the table in a neat stack the waiter made their way over to take their orders. It varied to different foods: Yoh was having three cheeseburgers, Anna ordered cheese fries, Horo went for the Philly cheese stake, Ren ordered a small tray of buffalo wings, Manta settled on a chicken sandwich as well as Lyserg, and Hao ordered nothing. Questions were soon thrown at Lyserg as everyone relaxed in their red cushioned chairs.

Horo was the first to question their new friend, mostly because he got a good laugh at the others accent. "So what made you leave your home?" he asked.

It took a moment for Lyserg to answer. He stared down at his hands and stood quiet, as though not even breathing. Yoh took notice in that matter. He figured it wasn't exactly an expected move and it was not planned in his heart to leave his home. "Aw come on Horo! Why did you leave your home to move here? Or you Ren?" Yoh smiled as they looked at him and he gave them a reassuring smile as he rested his chin in his palm. "People come together in the strangest ways, let's just be happy that Lyserg is here." He finished, hoping they would catch the hint.

"Yoh's right." Anna said, glancing at Lyserg who still stared at his hands. "Whatever the reason, this is the situation at hand. Let's just celebrate our new friend."

Lyserg looked up at everyone and smiled. "Thanks everyone. It's nice to be here, surrounded by you all." He said. He couldn't help but notice that although everyone seemed to be agreeing, Hao had not said anything yet, nor looked his way. Lyserg pondered over reasons as to why Hao might have such a dislike in him. Was it really because he came to school the next day? No one really had a choice in the matter. This is life and life expects you to fulfill your education! But he decided he would think this over later. For now, he made new friends who were already inviting him places to eat. Maybe school won't be like the first day. Yoh did say the first day is always bad anywhere knew, but it's his second day and it seems to be going great.

The food arrived and everyone relished in the scent it gave off. Mouths watered and soon enough everyone was attacking at their food. Anna calmly ate one fry at a time while Yoh was more than halfway through his first cheeseburger. Ren ate his wings pretty fast, but Horo only had half of his foot long Philly sandwich left. Lyserg smiled at everyone's calmness to eat around each other and he set off eating his chicken sandwich. It tasted better than he had imagined, but like anything that tasted this good he knew it was unhealthy. But for the moment, no one cared so neither did he. Manta took small bites and laughed when Horo spilled his soda. They were the loudest group at the restaurant, but no one cared. They are friends.

Yoh pushed one of his cheeseburgers to his brother and smiled. "Eat." He said and started on his second one. When he noticed the delicious burger was back in front of him, he frowned and pushed it back to Hao. He leaned in close so no one would get into their conversation and edge his brother on. "Come on Hao, this is the second day in a row you haven't eaten. I'm starting to feel it man." He said, keeping his eyes on his brother's face, trying to read any response. But Hao simply pushed it back to him. Yoh sighed in defeat and looked at Anna hopeful. But Anna just looked away and continued on her fries.

Everyone's meals came to an end and Yoh ordered his last cheeseburger to be packaged to take home. Before leaving, they all ordered milkshakes and carried them out. Horo stretched and took a large gulp from his milkshake. "Ah! Chocolate milkshake! Nothing beats it!"

"Really? Because I'm fond of vanilla." Ren added, taking a sip of his own.

Yoh laughed and held up his cup. "Come on guys! Strawberry is the best!" This lead to the biggest milkshake debate in the history of mankind. Yoh offered his cup to Hao who rejected it, receiving yet another frown from Yoh. Yoh tightened his grip on his left-over's bag. He would have eaten this, but he decided to save it for Hao, a full cheeseburger. Maybe he would eat sometime later.

The sky grew dark and soon everyone was headed home. Lyserg thanked everyone and Yoh reassured him that tomorrow would be no different. They'd have to make room at their lunch table. Yoh, Hao, and Anna arrived home around eight o'clock and walked in to the aroma of dinner. Yoh's mouth began to water again as yet another meal awaited him. He threw his empty milkshake up in the trash and sat down at the kitchen table where his mother was preparing dinner. "What smells so good mom?" he asked as he set the left-over's bag on the table.

His mother turned to him and frowned a bit. "You already ate?" she asked, walking away from the stove over to the table.

Yoh smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, but that was just a snack. And this is Hao's. I'll still eat dinner." He reassured her.

"But before dinner, it's training." Anna said from the kitchen entrance. "You ate a lot of junk today and it's time to burn those calories!"

A groan escaped Yoh's mouth, but he quickly covered up with a laugh. "And what about you? You ate cheese fries! French fries that were deep fried in oil." He pressed. Wrong move. Anna made her way across the kitchen and firmly grabbed Yoh's ear, pulling as she led him out of the kitchen. "Ow, ow, ow! Anna, I was just kidding! I swear!" he pleaded.

"We're having roasted chicken tonight! So hurry back dear!" Yoh's mother called from the kitchen, a smile playing across her face as she went back to the stove.

*~*~*~*~*

Hao sat at the desk in his room, papers displayed all over the place. Old homework that he had to turn in to at least get a low passing grade in his class. But if he received a report card home that had all F's, he'd be in a shit load of trouble. There was a light knock on the door, but Hao ignored it. The source continued to knock and tried to open the door, but Hao had locked it not wanting to be bothered. "Delivery." The voice of his mother called out. "I'll just leave it here for you sweetheart. Dinner will be ready soon." She said, and then her footsteps receded to nothing.

Hao sat back in his chair. He looked from the papers in front of him to the door and back again. Nothing on these homework sheets made sense to him, so why should he bother? He needed a passing grade though, but a break wouldn't hurt. Setting his pen down he got up and made his way to the door. Unlocking it and opening it a bag sat right outside. It was the Johnny Rockets bag. Hao unconsciously moved his hand to his stomach which did not plead for the food. How could it not? He hadn't eaten anything for two days now it didn't make sense. But still he felt no source of an appetite, so he took the bag and placed it back in the kitchen. He caught his mother's eyes as he put the bag in the refrigerator to keep it from spoiling. Yoh would enjoy that later when Anna is asleep. "Will you join us for dinner?" he heard his mother ask. He simply walked out of the kitchen and went back to his room, locking the door once more.

The papers were still on his desk as he lay on his bed, bringing his hand to his forehead. "What is wrong with me?" he asked, then shut off the lights and went to bed early.

*~*~*~*~*

School brought about no difference to anyone until lunchtime when Lyserg sat with his new group of friends. Hao on the other hand went with his own group and ignored the eyes on his back as he sat there while his friends ate. "Welcome back." Boris said not sounding at all excited about his return. "So I guess you're thinking for yourself again?" he added.

"Come on! Leave him alone." Matilda regarded, her tone a bit worried.

Boris sighed and sat back in his chair. "Why? He abandoned us for a few weeks. It's nearly October and this is the first time he has sat with us since June. And then he thinks he has a place here? Ha!" Boris laughed.

Before anyone could say anything Hao helped up his hand and smiled, also laughing. "Oh Boris. You entertain me greatly. Me thinking I still have a spot at this table." Hao's smile grew bigger, but his tone deepened. "Let me remind you that I own this table. If it wasn't for me you'd be sitting at the garbage table with all the other misfits. I suggest you come down from whatever horse you rented, because it's over due." Hao finished, never taking his eyes off the other male nor losing his smile.

The tension was high; everyone in the table was quiet. Boris looked as angry as ever and he packed his things and left the cafeteria. Hao's smile left as soon as Boris did and he looked to the others. "Does anyone else have anything to say to me?" When everyone shook their heads no, his smile returned. "Good." The bell gave out and everyone shuffled out except his group and the table that held his brother. "Ah, gym time. Come everyone." He ordered and they obeyed, leaving together as a group. They laughed down the hall as people squirmed to get out of their way and when one kid didn't make it in time, he came in contact with Hao's fist, and another kid was kicked in the stomach after he tripped onto his knees trying to clear the way.

At the beginning of the hall, Yoh stood with his group and his face furrowed in anger. "What's gotten into him?" he asked to himself.

"I don't know dude, but your brother is going back to his jerk self." Horo answered to the best of his abilities.

Yoh stared down the hall and caught his brother's eyes when he turned around to look at his handy work. He gave Yoh a devious smile as he turned and rounded the corner with the rest of his group. "What's gotten into him?" Yoh screamed, anger building in him. It frustrated him to not understand what was going on. And it frustrated him more that Hao would not open up as a brother and talk to him. Did he not trust his own twin? That however, Yoh started to ponder over if maybe that was the other way around.


	5. Lost: Part II

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  
To zaza98able: Thanks so much for the constant reviews and positive criticism about my writing. You have no idea how many times you make my day when you compliment me. I'm really glad you are liking this story, and not to worry, Hao plays a big role in this fic.  
Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Everyone was changing in the locker rooms and soon entered the gym. Hao and his group were nowhere to be seen, but Yoh's group mistake this for a good sign. Horo went on about how they don't have to deal with his anger and stubbornness. But Yoh felt uneasy not knowing where his brother was. The gym teacher wasn't there either so they had time to sit around and do nothing. Yoh took it as a time to set out and look for his missing twin. He informed the others, got a few protest and rejections, but did it anyways. He left the gym and ran outside onto the field. No one. He ran back inside and began checking bathrooms, but when he realized half of Hao's group was girls, he figured the bathroom wasn't exactly a hiding place. He circled each floor, hoping they would be roaming but no luck. He knew exactly where Hao was.

*~*~*~*~*

Hao left his group to leave the building and cause chaos to the outer walls as he lay on the pebbled coated ground. He stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift on by without a care in the world. He thought about that kind of freedom. Not having to worry about people, not having to wear that stupid uniform every day, and not having to care. A life in which you can just relax and drift on by. Hao beckoned his mind to start separating feelings. With his crew he felt superior and powerful. They all feared him and he liked it that way. With Yoh and his group he felt...nothing. Everything. There were times when he had a laugh and then there were times he'd grow angry because of them. And then there were times like the past week where he felt nothing at all. He just walked with them, sat where they sat, and then went home. Nothing was making sense.

The heard someone on the stairs and then saw the door swing open. He continued to lay there, not caring if he got caught by a teacher or someone with authority. He saw a figure emerge from the staircase and realized it was Yoh. Great. Without a care in the world, he looked back up to the sky to watch a large dark cloud fly overhead. The sun was gone and this disappointed him further. Yoh made his way over to Hao and stood above him, staring down and catching his breath. Hao smiled up at his brother and patted the space next to him. Yoh collapsed to the ground and lay by his side, looking up at the large dark cloud that seemed to have stopped moving directly about them. "Why aren't you in gym?" Hao asked.

Yoh continue to stare up at the sky and mimicked his brother's position, arms on back of his neck, relaxing into the pebbles. "Why aren't you?" he asked in return.

Hao sighed. "Don't answer my question with a question."

"Ok, I'm not in gym because I went looking for you. Why aren't you in gym?" Yoh answered.

There was silence for a moment then Hao simply said, "Because I'm here." More silence passed as they stared up at the non-changing sky. So much was being understood between the twins. Hao could sense the concern and anger coming from Yoh even though he held a smile on his face. He was worried and would stop at nothing to understand what was going on. Yoh could sense the emptiness Hao was feeling and knew he was confused and lost at his own actions. He didn't know what he wanted or what brought it about and it was driving him into a deep anger. Hao sat up then and looked over the edge of the building. "What's wrong with me Yoh?" he asked his voice showing traces of fear.

Yoh sat up and moved over to lean on the edge of the building, folding his arms on the edge and resting his chin on them. "I'm not so sure. But you might want to start eating. It's been three days." He said.

Hao looked at him and grinned. "Maybe if your appetite wasn't so big, you'd leave me just a little bit hungry." They shared a long laugh and then silence picked up again. "I don't know Yoh. I just never feel hungry." Yoh stood quiet and nodded, unsure of what to make of this. "Why does your friend hate me?" Hao asked before he could realize the words coming from his mouth.

Yoh continued to stare out as he answered. "You bullied him on his first day."

"No, I didn't. I helped him. I let him go." Hao answered, looking down at the pebbles.

"You might want to explain that to him." Yoh said, getting up from his seated position and holding out his hand. "Come on Hao, we have class."

A moment passed, but Hao took his brother's hand and they headed down the stairs and to the locker rooms so Hao could change. Yoh waited for him and they entered the gym together, getting a lecture from Ms. Nelson and forced to do pushups. Yoh accidentally got them several more pushups when he mentioned twenty being nothing thanks to Anna. So after a hundred pushups they stood up and walked over to where the rest of the group was. "Hiya guys!" Yoh waved. "What's going on today?" he asked.

"Basketball." Ren answered, crossing his arms and looking away angrily.

Yoh grew confused. "Aw, come on Ren, you love basketball, you're really good at it!"

Horo jumped into the conversation snickering. "Yeah, but he's too short to play!" He said followed by a round of laughter. "He has to sit with Manta and keep score!" he said with another laughing storm.

Ren grew angry, his spike hair giving off a fume of anger. "Listen here Horohoro! I may not be able to play here, but I can kick your sorry ass anytime in a game of basketball!"

Horo tried to refrain from laughing as he answered back to Ren. "I-I know you can. But it's so f-funny that you're not allowed to play here cause you're so short!" and yet, another round of laughs. It ended with Ren storming away and Horo asking for forgiveness while still laughing.

Ms. Nelson then divided everyone into teams. Hao and Yoh were on the same team as well as Lyserg. Horo was on the opposite team with good buddy Chocolove. Hao tied up his head, but began to feel lightheaded and swayed a bit. Yoh caught notice of this and rushed to his brother's side. "You okay Hao?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, sorry." He replied and finished tying his hair into a long ponytail. The game began and went nonstop for twenty minutes.

Chocolove stole the ball from a classmate and rushed it to the other side of the court passing it to another team member who scored. They shuffled around the court for the next scoring ball, but Yoh grabbed it and passed it to Lyserg who, to everyone's shock, scored a three pointer. Praise was being given to him by his team, and he was shocked to receive a pat on the shoulder by Hao as he ran passed. The game continued, the ball in Horo's hands and quickly taken by a student. It was passed to Yoh who passed it again to Lyserg who scored another three pointer. Students who were not playing on the field cheered and roared as the game went on. The ball went to Yoh again and he made to pass it to Hao, but stopped when he saw his brother on his knees clutching his stomach. His eyes widened in horror at the site and dropped the ball where he stood, running over to his brother. "Hao! What's wrong? Hao!" he crouched by his side, placing a shaking hand on his brother back for support.

The game came to a halt as everyone made their way over to see the site. Not many cared, since not many liked Hao, but Yoh and his friends stepped close. Ms. Nelson pushed everyone aside and demanded everyone to sit. "What's wrong Asakura?" she asked, crouching down in front of him.

Yoh looked at her with pleading eyes. "We have to get him to the nurse, now!"

"Did he get hit with the ball?" she asked, lifting Hao's face to check for blood.

"No." Anna answered. "His body has no energy. He hasn't been eating. He over worked himself." She clarified.

The teacher nodded. "Well then sit him on the bleachers and I'll get him something to eat."

Hao grabbed Yoh's arm and squeezed tightly. Yoh looked at him, concerned, then looked back at the teacher. "That doesn't matter! He won't eat it anyways! We have to get him to the nurse! Lyserg, do you think you can help me?" he shouted across the gym. Lyserg did not move at first, but when he saw the shaken look on Yoh's face he rushed over to help him carry a now unconscious Hao to the nurse.


	6. Lost: Part III

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
YuTa-chan: Thanks for reading and always reviewing for the next chapter to come up. I try to update as soon as I can after every chapter.  
Florallover: Thanks! That basketball scene was pretty tricky to write. I kept forgetting who was on what team as I wrote it. Lol! Glad it came out to your likings though.  
zaza98able: I love you! You are the best ever!  
THANKS TO ALL MY READERS! I hope this story will meet everyone's standards! Here is the next chapter! It's the last chapter as a part of the Lost chapters, but not to fear, the story does not end here! Enjoy!

Hao slowly fluttered his eyes open. He felt weak and tired. His eyes were welcomed by a soft light as he lay on a bed in a white room. The last thing he recalled was playing basketball in gym and then feeling a sudden pain in his stomach that brought him to his knees. Everything went blurry and his chest tightened. He felt Yoh by his side and grasped his arm tightly, then his grip loosened, and now he's here. The nurse's office seemed quiet except for a constant beeping sound that moved in a pattern. Hao looked to his side to see a monitor. He pondered over it for a moment, coming to realize that the school did not have monitors like that, nor would they have put a needle in his arm that connected to something on the other side of the bed. IV? He was in the hospital. Hao began to sit up but was gently pushed back down. He hadn't realized anyone else was there. Looking up he saw his twin's warm face, a slight smile playing across it in obvious relief. "Yoh, what are we doing here?" he asked, knowing the answer but couldn't come to terms that it led him to be hospitalized.

Yoh shook his head and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I told you to eat. Turns out I wasn't paying close attention to realize you hadn't been drinking either. You hadn't even drunk water." His eyes closed for a moment and he rested his head against his hands. "You scared me Hao." He said, his voice shaking.

Hao's heart sank deep within. He felt horrible. If Yoh felt like this, he can only imagine his mother, but he believed his connection with his twin was the most painful. He took his brother's hand in his and gave it a light squeezed which is all he could manage. "I'm sorry Yoh. I'm so sorry. I'll get better, I promise. I'll eat three times a day and a fruit at the end." He tried to reassure his brother who looked at him, still sadness playing across his eyes. "You know, this reminds me of the time we went diving at grandpa's old house. We went to the waterfall and you slipped on a rock. I was so terrified you had gotten hurt, but it was a little scratch on your arm."

Yoh laughed. "Yeah, and I tried to clean the blood with a leaf that turned out to be poison ivy."

"I thought for sure they were going to cut off your arm. You had infected a little cut into this big hospital issue." Hao said, mustering a smile. "You were so sick then, a high fever and you wouldn't stop vomiting. I was scared. But we pulled through it together."

They sat there discussing old times when one would fall ill and the other would feel it. A knock on the door ended their conversation as Lyserg walked in cautiously. He was surprised to see that Hao was awake and a light blush formed on his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't know you were talking." He said, looking down.

Yoh waved Lyserg over and got up from his seat. "Lyserg, can you watch him for a minute while I go get my parents and the gang."

Lyserg felt resistant at first, but he agreed to do his friend the favor. Yoh sat him down on the chair beside the bed and went to the door. "Be careful. He's never been the 'stay in bed' type. I'll be back in a bit. I'm sure everyone is at the cafe." With that he made his exit and the room grew quiet and cold.

Lyserg stared down at his hands while Hao watched him carefully. Maybe this was the time he should apologize; or rather inform him that he meant no harm on the others first day at school. He can't recall a time where he even laid a finger on Lyserg. Come to think of it, he never touched the other boy except for that brief pat on the shoulder during gym, but that was in praise and he was being a good sport to his team member. So he never actually harmed him in anyway. Hao gathered up his strength and began to sit up. Lyserg tensed up and watched him carefully in hopes he wasn't about to be stubborn and leave the bed, but Hao held up his hand. "I'm just going to sit." He said, but it was harder then he though. He tried to place his hand firmly on the bed and push himself up, but it turned into unsuccessful attempts.

Getting up from the seat, Lyserg slowly moved closer to the bed. "Here, let me help you." He waited until Hao nodded in approval and then he helped Hao into a seated position. Then he retreated to the chair looking back down at his hands.

Hao was slightly breathless from his attempts to sit up. There really was no energy in his body, but at least he managed to talk. As he sat he felt uncomfortable, for he couldn't really manage to sit straight. He rightened himself up a few times before settling on resting back into a pillow to support his back. With a sigh he looked over to Lyserg who was fumbling with a lose thread on his shirt. Hao opened his mouth, then closed it. What was he supposed to say? Apologize? For what when he didn't do anything. "I'm sorry...you think I'm a bad guy." He said, then quickly looked away. How stupid did that sound?

Lyserg looked up at him and smiled a bit. "I don't think you're a bad guy. Yoh told me that you were trying to help me my first day, and that you let me get away when the others were going to chase me." He said, surprising Hao. They now looked at each other, probably the first time since their first not-so-great encounter. "And I'm sorry about the whole locker thing. I reacted with the first thing that came to mind and I didn't realize you were offering help." He finished, his smile still on his face.

Hao couldn't help but look away as blood rushed to his cheeks. Lyserg's smile was warming, but something about it made Hao feel awkward. He could feel his stomach turning and his adrenalin kick in. Hao stopped in mid-thought to realize that he just blushed. Taking a few deep breathes he turned back to Lyserg. "Did you ever open it?" he asked, feeling awkward as he did. He was having a normal conversation with this kid. When Lyserg shook his head no, Hao smiled. "I could help you tomorrow at school." He said. An offer to help is always a good start in kicking off a friendship.

The door opened and Yoh entered with his family and the rest of his friends. Their mother rushed over to the bed and pulled Hao into a breath taking hug. She finally let go when Hao pleaded her for air, and she wiped a tear away that threatened to spill over. She smiled and then frowned, giving Hao a quick smack. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled, and this time many tears escaped her.

"Ow mom!" Hao yelled in protest, bringing his hand to his reddened cheek and rubbing the pain away. He then smiled up at her. "I'm really sorry mom...everyone. I made you all worried, but I'll get better, I promise."

"Damn straight you will." Anna said, moving over to the bed to give Hao a smack on his other cheek. "You had us all worried when you wouldn't respond in the nurse's office. Never thought I'd see you get rolled out of the school on a gurney and into an ambulance." She said.

"Again, ow!" Hao said no rubbing his other cheek, a tear forming at his eye. "You hit a million times harder than my mom Anna."

"Doesn't she?" Yoh yelled in agreement. Everyone broke into laughter as Yoh made his way over to Hao. "They want to keep you overnight for observation and to keep the IV going. Plus they want to get you to try and eat something." He said.

A frown formed on Hao's face and he shook his head. "No, I'm fine now. I'll just down some apple sauce and start from there. I know how to take care of myself." He protested.

"And that's why your here, right?" Horo said, smiling. "Come on dude, it's not that bad. Hospital food isn't the greatest, but it beats cafeteria food!"

Chocolove chuckled. "I think it's just as bad." He said and Ren agreed with him.

Yoh waved at them to be quiet. "Guys, you're not helping the situation at hand." He said, then turned back to his brother. "Come on Hao, they know the right amount of food to start you off with. And here you'll be in good hands incase anything bad happens." Yoh said, trying to encourage his brother to not make it harder for them.

Hao shook his head but his father stepped into the conversation. "You don't have a choice. Think of this as punishment." With that he turned and headed for the door. "Get better son." He finished and left the room to wait for his wife. She gave Hao a quick kiss on the forehead before following her husband out. They will go and inform the grandparents that he was okay back at the house.

They gang stood for a while longer, all chatting about happily. Even Hao was engaging in the conversation and when he and Lyserg shared a laugh, Yoh smiled in approval. Horo's stomach declared they had been there long enough and it was time to go so everyone said their good-byes to Hao. He promised he'd be in school the next day, for it was Friday, but no one counted on it and Yoh told him flat out that he knows he would not be there. He's never even in class so it didn't really matter. But as Hao laid back and shut off the light, he wanted more than anything to be at school tomorrow. He wanted to go to class, he wanted to go to lunch, and he wanted to hang out after school all to be with his new friend. Lyserg's smile still played in his mind and it refused to leave. But he did not mind it. It made him smile in return. Though he was confused as to why and he felt as lost as ever at this new found emotion. He didn't know the name to it, but it made his heart skip a beat. Maybe it was wise to stay the night in the hospital due to this new illness.


	7. Planning

A/N: Okay, so we move into October in this chapter...yep...  
Florallover: Yeah, I know about the OOC for Hao, and I apologize. I originally wrote the chapter only containing the Twins as they talked out what was wrong, but it was too long and it dragged. It took me a few good tries to finally get this chapter done and Hao and Lyserg's friendship going. So it kinds moved fast, as does I fear the next few chapters, seeing how we are entering October now. So I apologize for that! XD  
zaza98able: Hao's illness is just basic anxiety due to stress. The biggest symptom of that is not being able to eat. You know you haven't eaten, but you don't feel hungry do to so many emotions. LOL! No, that is not the end, I think we are up to chapter seven now, and I have about 10 chapters written out already, just have to review them before posting. And there will be more than that. I hope to put a full school year in here. Yeah, I noticed the Hao OOC as well, but it was hard to still have him angst while trying to move the story forward, so he had a few good laughs and now he's gonna try harder to be friendly (as he starts caring for Lyserg). NO! I love your long reviews! Keep them coming! It makes my day.  
Here's the chapter, enjoy!

It's been three weeks since Hao was released from the hospital, and he and Lyserg became friends. The weather had changed as Hao predicted it would and now the nice October breeze made everyone wear some type of cover up. The sun was barley up when the alarm clocks went off to introduce the beginning of the school week. Each twin lay in their room, reaching over to shut off the annoying sound and then curling into their blankets to fall back to sleep. Of course, Anna knows this to be their daily routine, so she's been up a half hour prior to the scheduled awake time.

First stop was Yoh's room. Once he's up, he himself can go and wake the other. Anna opened his door calmly in hopes of keeping the rest of the house asleep and stepped quietly over to his bed. Yoh had completely hid himself under the blanket, so Anna yanked it off. "Yoh, get up, it's time for school." She said while folding the blanket and placing it at the end of the bed. She waited until Yoh sat up and made his way to the restroom. "Wake your brother. I'll get your uniform."

Once Yoh was out of the bathroom he made his way back to his room to dress, then made his way further down the hall to wake his brother. He quietly opened the door and then shut it. "Hey Hao?" he mumbled. He could make out a form under the blanket and saw the light rise and fall of his chest. He sat at the edge of the bed and yawned. "Dude?" he mumbled once more. Hao's room was nice and dark and warm, so Yoh lay down, sharing Hao's pillow.

*~*~*~*~*

Yoh's stomach gave an angry growl as he and Hao ran down the street towards the school. He brought his hand up to his stomach and moaned. "Ugh! I'm so hungry!" he yelled for the world to hear.

Hao gave him an angry look. "We wouldn't be hungry if you hadn't fallen asleep on my bed! We could have had breakfast!" he yelled.

"I thought Anna would have woken us! But she left, it's not my fault! I was tired!" Yoh argued back. They continued running towards the school, constantly checking the time. "Oh man, we are going to be late!"

The two rounded their last corner and came into the school's parking lot. Slowing down their pace to a fast walk, they walked up the steps and through the front doors. Luckily, people still talked around their lockers and were chilled. With a sigh, the twins made their way to their locker where the gang stood chatting. Ren noticed them approaching and waved, making everyone else turn to see. Horo's smile grew as he waved. "Hey guys! We were wondering when you'd get here!" he yelled.

Hao shoved Horo out of the way and opened the locker. "Yeah well, we kind of woke up late."

"But Anna made it on time." Horo pressed.

Yoh laughed and sighed. "Yeah well, that and Hao couldn't find his winter uniform." Since it was October and the weather grew colder, the school uniform had changed into something warmer. Instead of the regular button down shirt and black pants, they now had to wear a button down shirt with a tie, black jacket, and their black pants.

Hao's anger rose and he turned to face his brother. "You had on my clothes while yours were neatly in your closet!"

Yoh brought up his hands to protect himself and laughed nervously. "Come on, it's not my fault! Mom must have put them in my closet!" he said, taking a step back.

The group shared a laugh and continued on a previous conversation. All too soon the bell rang and everyone headed to class. The teachers were quick to jump into the lesson planned, and the twins were quick to jump into a deep sleep. Manta sat in his seat at the front and looked back at his friends. He giggled to himself and decided to take extra notes for the two. So he copied everything being written on the board three times. But this time, the teacher would not allow the sleeping to continue and he made his way over to the boys and woke them, much to their disapproval. "This is an everyday thing! And Hao, you've only recently started coming to class again! Stand in the hall! The buckets are by the door!" he yelled, pointing his finger to the door.

The twins made their way to the door, grabbing the buckets full of water and standing outside in the hallway. Once the door closed they set down the buckets and sat down. Hao sighed and leaned his head against the door. "I come to class for bullshit like this?" he asked, looking down at the floor. It's true; he'd only recently started to come to class once he got out of the hospital. He had promised his family he'd try harder and also, he wanted the chance to spend more time with his new friend...who seemed to be missing today. Hao looked up and at his brother. "Did you notice Lyserg isn't here?" he asked.

Yoh's eyes were shut tight and his head leaned back against the wall, but he was awake. He gave a little muffled sound and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's running late. Or maybe he's sick." He answered to the best of his ability.

"Or maybe I'm right here." Lyserg said, stunning both boys as they turned to look at him. He smiled down at them and then set his bag down.

Hao smiled and patted the seat next to him. Lyserg took the invitation and sat down, looking nervously at the door. "Don't worry," Hao began, "the teacher won't look out here for a while. We were just kicked out. Give it a few more minutes. So, why so late?"

Lyserg pointed at his new clothes. "I had to buy the winter uniform."

A few more minutes passed as they chatted. Once Lyserg and Hao got together there was no stopping the conversation. They could talk for hours, and they did over the past few weeks, even phone conversations late at night. Yoh enjoyed the happiness his brother seemed to find in their new friend. Anything was better than that other crew of so called friends. The door flung open and the teacher stepped out to find them sitting and Lyserg joined. He sighed but no longer cared and he motioned for everyone to enter the classroom. Not much longer the bell rang to declare the class over. The rest of the day was similar, and finally lunch.

Horo's excitement for food never dies anywhere. He'd eat anything, not caring about its origin, so he was the first one on the line. Soon everyone joined him at their usual table. The menu today was, to Yoh's delight, cheeseburgers and fries. The table grew full as more people were added. Lyserg had joined the table as well as Chocolove, so everyone had to squeeze into the rather small round table. No matter though, Hao sat next to his brother on one side, and Lyserg on the other, so all was well. He didn't even mind Chocolove's bad jokes. Sometimes, Hao continued to wonder why he felt so happy with his new companion, but other times, he just let this happiness take over without any questions. Everyone ate their lunch as Hao merely picked at his and took his prescribed medication, then Yoh ate the rest. Slowly but surely Hao was beginning to eat again. Horo's fist came down hard on the table to gather everyone's attention, and it worked. Hao looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, watching the blue haired boy rub his fist.

Once the reddening was gone, Horo went back to his train of thought. "Okay, so, Halloween is coming up guys! What's the plan?" When he received nothing but stares, he gave an exasperated sigh. "You can't expect there to be no party! We need someone to throw this spectacular Halloween event...it's my favorite holiday!" he yelled.

"Technically it's not a holiday. We still have school." Chocolove replied, receiving an angry glare from his friend. "I'm just saying!"

"I think it's a great idea." Yoh said, getting a big smile from Horo. "The only thing is, Choco is right. We do have school that day." He rested back in his chair and yawned. "But that's not reason to not have a party. We don't want to party at eight in the morning anyways. It'll be a late night party!" he went on.

Ren looked around and shook his head. "Yes, well where exactly are we planning to host this party Horohoro?" he asked.

Everyone stood quiet for a moment. Horo seemed to be in deep concentration. "Well, I can't do it at my house, my parents don't like Halloween." He finished. "Hey Ren! Why don't we do it at your house!"

"No."

Horo pouted and crossed his arms. Hao looked around and then paused at Lyserg. "We could have it at my house." He was quick to receive anxious looks from Yoh and Anna, but he smiled back at them and continued. "It's big enough, and creepy enough. So long as you, Horo, come over to help decorate because it was your idea."

Horo jumped up in excitement. "Sure no problem! Then its set!"

Yoh turned to his brother to whisper. "Don't you think we should check with our parents first before planning a crazy party?"

"It'll be fine. Mom and dad will be happy to know that we are hanging out with a good crowd." Hao answered, sitting back in his chair.

The bell gave away for another day of gym, and everyone headed for the locker room, and then to the gym to have their last day of track running. Usually everyone had to be in the same team they were put in the first track day, but Ms. Nelson decided to be nice and let everyone choose for themselves. Ren and Horo were a pair, Yoh and Anna, Manta and Chocolove, and Hao chose Lyserg. Hao noticed the look his group of so-called-friends gave him, but he ignored it and went outside onto the field with his friend. They ran the track once and by now Lyserg knew Hao's routine. Halfway through the second run they headed for the middle of the field and settled down on a nice patch of grass. "So," Hao began, "you are coming to the party yes?" he asked Lyserg.

Lyserg smiled and moved closer to his friend. "Is this you asking, or just expecting me to show up?" he asked. He realized how that sounded and turned his face as a light blush formed on his cheeks.

Hao smiled. Despite himself, he loved the way the question was formed. He pondered over the question itself and wondered his truthful answer. "This is me asking you...will you come to the party...with me?" Usually he had no trouble saying what was on his mind for he was the fearsome Hao Asakura, but at this moment, his words came out slow, muffled, and over each other.

It was quiet for a moment before Lyserg turned back to Hao with a small smile. "Yes."


	8. Halloween Party: Part I

A/N: K, so my Halloween chapter was beginning to get too long for my own liking, so it's going to be split into two parts. So here is part one! So sorry for the delay on the update guys and gals! I had a long work day yesterday and was way too tired to turn on the computer. My apologies!  
cutecat: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying it!  
Florellover: I think it'd have been awesome to put them in their original ghost costumes, but I kind of had an earlier request for costumes, seeing how this is more of an AU, so I never put the whole ghost seeing in there. But I am MORE than happy to write a one shot, maybe a few chapter fix for you of a Halloween Party with our loving Shaman characters. It's actually be fun and a bit of a challenge for me to write, so I'm all for it!  
YuTa-chan: Thanks again for reviewing! I had to make Lyserg say yes, we need the love to get going! Muahahahahaa!  
zaza98able: Lol, I love your rambling in the reviews. It keeps me entertained. What kind of dogs btw? And thanks for the compliment on the pic, I had my cousin scout that out for me. Lol!

*~*~*~*~*

The next two weeks passed ever so slowly to everyone. More discussion went around about the planned party, and Horo declared it a costume party mentioning that it wouldn't be Halloween without costumes. Many agreed with him, but now everyone had the challenge of finding a costume that suit them well. Anna, Yoh, and Hao had planned a theme for the three of them to go with. Anna would be the devil while Yoh was a demon and Hao was an angel. He wasn't too hyped up about wearing angel wings and a halo, but they agreed to it anyhow. Though he refused to wear an angel's dress, so he wore an all white suit and pink tie to go along with it, plus his wings and halo. Yoh wore an all black suit with a red tie and demon horns. Anna wore a red dress with black devil horns and devil tail.

But the school day still lay ahead and so they went in their school uniforms. The day was full of loud classes, seeing how the teachers didn't really care since it was Halloween. Everyone talked about what they were going to do that day. Many whispered amongst each other about egging the school. The gang sat around each other. Only Yoh, Hao, Anna and Manta had that class together, but Horo and Ren left their class since nothing was going on there, picked up Lyserg and came to the current classroom. Horo propped himself up on a desk and Ren stood in front of him. Horo's arms wrapped around the others waist and he rested his chin on his shoulder. Ren rested into him and soon enough, they were comfortable. Yoh sat turned in his chair, resting his arms across the back while Anna sat on his table. Lyserg sat on Hao's table while he sat back in his chair, legs resting across Lyserg's own. Manta was standing in the middle of the circle that had formed.

Each passing class had the same effect, then lunch approached and lunch had a delightful twist. Each student was allowed one slice of pumpkin pie after they ate their meatloaf, mash potatoes, and roll of bread. It was the first lunch that Hao had actually completed, along with completing breakfast that morning which consisted of waffles and scrambled eggs with sliced strawberries. Yoh smiled when Hao downed the lunch while finishing his own, they went up to get their slice of pie and rejoined the table. Horo had already chowed down his slice and was picking at Ren's, who grew angrier every time.

The bell rang a while later, introducing gym, which was the only class that the teacher wasn't so laid back in. She made them take their physical test, which was supposed to have been done back in September. The test was made up of various things: push-ups, bar push-ups, sit ups, laps, jumping test, jumping jacks, and squats. Horo complained about the work out tiring everyone out, but they made it a game to see who can do the most. In the end, Anna won. But everyone did a load of work and the teacher was very proud. The rest of the class time they spent sitting in their circle and talking. This time, Lyserg leaned against Hao, and he allowed it.

The end of the school day finally arrived and the time was set for everyone to meet up at Yoh's for the party. When they got home, the house was already decorated greatly since they started early in the month. Their mother was a big holiday person and she made her husband often go onto the roof to decorate. The house was outstanding. Spider webs hung everywhere; pumpkins littered the floor along with fake blood and human body parts. A witch looked down on you from above the house. Ghost and skeletons played across the entrance and a few black cats were propped up. When Anna opened the door, they were welcome by a scream from a witch that swooped down. Anna was unfazed, but the two boys behind her screamed and clung to each other. "Never thought you two would be scared of such things." Anna said, rolling her eyes and entering the house, the two following close behind.

Yoh smiled and laughed nervously. "Yeah, well we are afraid of you after all, so little things like this are...nothing." he said, eyeing the entrance. It was also greatly decorated with spider webs and a few plastic spiders. Orange and black drapes hung low and little Halloween confetti littered the floors. "Oh man, this is going to be hell to clean up." He said, entering the hall way and walking to the kitchen where the smell of fantastic food lingered. His mother and grandmother were in the kitchen preparing food for the party. When they first asked about it, their mother was fanatical about it and began preparing at once. Yoh looked around the kitchen where it was just as decorated as every other room so far. Tombstones were places as a gate where the stove and other appliances were, smart. Plates and napkins that were Halloween themed were laid out and ready to serve. The house seemed extra dark and spooky, and Yoh realized this was due to the purple light bulbs that replaced the regular ones. "Wow mom, this is amazing! More than yesterday!" he said happily. "So, what are you cooking?" he asked, leaning over the counter.

His mom smiled sheepishly at him and shook her head. "No Yoh, this is for the party. Grab a snack out of the fridge if you're hungry." She said and went back to her cooking.

Yoh sighed, but looked to his grandmother who was making sandwiches and cutting them into various Halloween shapes. He wondered how she was able to do this, seeing how she was blind, but she was capable of amazing things. Yoh tried his luck at stealing a sandwich but received a hard smack on the hand by his grandmother, so he left the kitchen to view the rest of the house. The living room had been cleared except for a coffin so people can sit along with black, orange, and purple balloons decorated the ceiling, leaving no trance of it. Orange and black drapes flowed down the ceiling as well, but the floor was pretty clear so people can dance. Yoh smiled to himself thinking in a few hours the place would be crawling with his friends having a blast. His dad lingered in the corner of the room, putting together speakers for the music. Yoh wondered over to see if he needed help, but it was even too complicated for Yoh, so they got Anna to do it who simply plugged the cord into the wall.

Next Yoh made his way to the bathroom which had blood everywhere. His mother had even gone so far to get Halloween themed bathroom accessories. The shower curtain was covered in ghost and black cats. The soap dispenser was a pumpkin smiling at you and the door had a witch on the back of it. Finally Yoh made his way to his room, the whole way the halls were decorated in eerie dark things. But Yoh was ready for the welcome his room would bring, only to find it completely decorated and his costume laid out across his bed. "WHAT? Mom!" he yelled. This was just more to clean up afterwards and surly he didn't want to fall asleep with all these creepy things in his room. He made his way over to his bed when he heard a small knock on the door.

He turned to see Hao, already dressed in his costume except for the wings and halo, his tie undone. "Your room too huh? Mom went crazy this year." He said, walking over and sitting on his twin's bed. He held up his undone tie and looked at Yoh. "Help?" he asked.

Yoh smiled and began tying the tie. "You've always had a problem with this."

"And you've always had a problem tying your sneakers." Hao replied, smiling. "Smell all that food mom's cooking?"

Yoh began to laugh as he finished off the tie. "Yep! Horohoro is gonna be in heaven!" He sat beside his brother and leaned against him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Hao muffled. It was such a random thing to say at the moment. "Sure, I guess."

Yoh sat up again and pondered over his words. "How do I phrase this?" he asked to himself. Hao sat patiently waiting for his brother to ask away. Finally, Yoh turned to his brother. "Do you like Lyserg?" he asked, throwing up his hands quickly. "I don't care if you do, I think it's cute." He finished quickly.

Hao sat there, the words sinking in and he began to break them down. "Yeah I like him, he's a cool kid." Hao replied, hoping this answer would suffice and Yoh would have one of his stupid moments. But no such luck, Yoh looked at him and crossed his arms. Hao nodded in understanding and looked down, a light blush forming. "Why?" he asked.

"Just...cause. The way you two act with each other, and you are going to pick him up to take him to the party." Yoh answered, his arms still crossed across his chest.

Shaking his head, Hao still avoided his twin's eyes. "He's never been here. Can't expect him to know where we live." Hao replied rashly.

Yoh sighed and laid his head on Hao's shoulder. A few moments of silence passed before Yoh spoke again. "It's okay you know. I know he likes you too."

His heart gave a jolt at Yoh's words and his blushed deepened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since you two became friends, your inseparable. And that's normal for best friends, but the way you look at each other. Your late night phone calls. Plus...I'm your twin, there are only so many feelings you can hide from me Hao." Yoh said, giggling to himself. A bit more silence. "Also, when I hang out with him in one of my classes...we got into the conversation of you. He mentioned how unsure he was, though I don't think he meant for me to hear that."

Anna entered the room, fully dressed in her costume and crossed her arms. "Yoh get dressed. Hao, finish getting dressed and go pick up Lyserg. Horo and Ren are almost here. And a few friends just called." She finished. Both boys just sat there, resentful to get up from their comfort and wanting to finish their conversation. "Let's go! Up to it!"

*~*~*~*~*

Hao looked from his paper to the current house in front of him. This is it, Lyserg's house. Taking a few deep breaths, he stepped up to the door and stood there. His hand came up to the bell and then fell. He tried this a few times before he finally forced himself to press the little button that made a jingle inside the house. There was a small rustle and then the door opened to reveal Lyserg who smiled at Hao. Lyserg's costume was a priest and Hao thought to himself how perfect it matched with his own angel costume. Now it seems like a pair of good, he and Lyserg, and a pair of bad, Yoh and Anna. "Hey." Hao said, rather shyly.

"Hey. Um, come in, I want you to meet my parents." Lyserg said. Hao did as he was told and he was led down a hall and into an opened living room that was huge. "Mom, dad, this is my friend Hao. Hao these are my parents." He said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Diethel." Hao said as they made their way to greet him. He shook both their hands and then shoved his hands in his pocket.

Lyserg resembled his mother greatly, but he did have features of his father that were greatly noticeable. His father smiled. "So you're Hao. We've heard a lot about you."

"All good of course." His mother added. "It's so nice of you to invite our son to your party." She began.

Hao nodded and stuttered over his next words. "Of course...he's my friends, that is, our...mine and my brother...and the group." He gulped and took in a deep breath.

His mother nodded. "Yes we've heard of the rest of the group. You are very kind." She said, making Hao blush.

Lyserg shook his head and jumped in. "Okay, that's enough. I'll see later mom, dad."

They said their good byes and once outside Hao could feel the cold breeze against his face, and it felt as welcoming as ever. His heart still beat in his chest as they walked down the road towards his own house. Lyserg laughed at Hao's nervousness to the point of stuttering. Hao defended himself, noting that it wasn't everyday he met someone's parents. They shared a laugh. Hao couldn't help but push Yoh and his conversation out of his head. It lingered there, haunting him. The row of houses they passed was decorated for all hallows eve, but none as great as his own house. Come to think of it, Lyserg's house wasn't decorated. "Your parents don't celebrate Halloween...or really not celebrate, but you know...have fun with it?" he asked.

Lyserg shook his head. "No...Their kind of...strict? Not to a creepy point but, this is one holiday they don't like at all. They're not religious or anything they just have certain beliefs." He finished.

"That's kind of what religious people are like." Hao laughed.

"I know." Lyserg giggled.

They continued down another road in silence. "So," Hao began," they wouldn't like the thought of..." he paused for a long time, catching his words then he quickly finished, "Horo and Ren, huh?" He eyed his friend as he awaited an answer.

Silence went by as Lyserg really had to think about it. "No, well, I mean no it's not a problem. My dad had a friend whose gay...but it's a girl so I don't know if he's only okay with that."

"Oh." Was all Hao replied and then more silence. The house grew closer and soon enough they were only a few houses away. Yoh's words still fluttered through his head and he stopped in his tracks.

Lyserg stopped a few steps ahead of him and turned to see Hao looking down at the floor. "Hao? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Hao looked up, their eyes meeting and Hao stepped up to his friend. "Um...Yoh and I were talking and...there's something I-I want to..."he paused. Lyserg looked up at him, concern in his eyes. Those eyes that Hao loved. They showed his emotions so truthfully, and deep down Hao could see that Yoh had been right. Without realizing, Hao stepped even closer, only an inch separated their bodies. He could feel his own heart beating hard, and he knew Lyserg's was doing the same thing. Unconsciously he brought up his hand to rest on Lyserg's cheek, and then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.


	9. Halloween Party: Part II

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE! It's been a busy week for me. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Here is the second part to the Halloween Party. Hope you all enjoy it! I apologize for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I don't proof read. LOL!  
Lyserg-chan: Your wish is my command and continue I shall!  
YuTa-chan: Yes, they have finally kissed! More in this chappy!  
zaza98able: It was a bit fast-paced, I do agree. Though I'm trying to get the show on the road. Lol! Though they won't actually go further then that for a while. That I'll make sure takes time. They need to build their relationship further and they do have to tell Lyserg's parents. XD Oh, and I love German Shepherds!  
READ ON!

0o0o0o0o

Hao took a step back, his hand flying up to his mouth as his brain went in every possible direction. His face reddened when he came to the conclusion of what he just did and he quickly turned his back to Lyserg. He stumbled for words to apologize, but none came to him. All he could think about was the kiss and how soft the said boy lips were. Deep down, he wanted to do it again, but he couldn't even bring himself to look at the other, never the less get out an apology. Finally he forced out an apology and turned slowly to face his friend who was probably just as red as he was if not more. He stood there, his fingers caressing his lips as he looked shocked, but not offended. Hao shoved his hands in his pocket as he waited for Lyserg to finish his train of thought. The boy licked his lips and then dropped his hands to his sides. They stood there for a few more moments, then Lyserg moved over to Hao and kissed him. Hao remained in shock for a bit, but began to kiss his friend back. It was disappointing when Lyserg pulled away, but he quickly smiled and took Hao's hand, pulling for them to continue walking.

Many thoughts still went through Hao's head, but one big question remained. What now? Were they going to consider themselves a couple? Or just have random make-out sessions? As he thought about it, he came to the conclusion that this was not going to be a pass-by thing. He wanted it to be the start of a relationship. Charming as he was, Hao never really dated anyone before. No one really appealed to him. But this boy did...this BOY did. Hao came to think of this more than anything else now. He's seen Horo and Ren, and they are very happy together but will it be the same for him and Lyserg? Hao stopped in front of the house, pushing all thoughts out of his head. He was still slightly red from his deep blush, but he would blame it on the cold breeze. "Here we are." he said.

The sound of music could be heard from the outside and the house looked spookier then earlier. His father had laid out the smoke machine while he had been gone and now a white fog covered the ground. Side lights lit up the path in orange and purple to the door, not that Hao needed the support, but it made the theme come together all the better. The pumpkins had been lit up with a candle and they gave off an eerie glow. "We'll come out to see everything lit up when it gets a bit darker." Hao told Lyserg, giving his hand a small squeeze and receiving a smile. It was just about night, but some sun still showed, so not everything was living up to its full scare. The entrance had been decorated with Halloween lights that blinked and played scary themes. It just made everything all the more fun.

When Hao opened the door, the shriek came along with the witch who swooped down to greet you. Hao had been expecting this, but Lyserg had not and got scared. They shared a laugh afterwards and stepped inside. Hao led him to the kitchen, where he was sure everyone was and he was right. Yoh, Anna, Horo, Ren, their sisters Jun and Pirka, friend Tamao, and Chocolove stood in a circle with drinks and some sandwiches. As they approached, Hao took a look at their costumes. Chocolove was dressed in a banana suit. Ren and Horo had a theme together: Horo was the dog, Ren was the dog trainer. Jun was the Corpse Bride. Pirka was 'I Love Lucy'. Tamao was a purple crayola. And Yoh and Anna had their said costumes on. They greeted everyone, introducing Lyserg to the females he did not know, and joined the circle, grabbing cups of soda and sandwiches.

Conversation went around about how amazing the house was decorated. Horo particularly was impressed and over satisfied. "Dude!" he started, "the witch on the bathroom door, I think she was checking me out!" he yelled over the music. Everyone shared a laugh as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth. His stomach seemed to never fill. "And that witch when you first walk in, I screamed like a girl!" he went on.

Ren laughed and leaned against him. "He actually screamed like a girl and fell." he pressed. Everyone laughed, imagining it happening. Horo said something in Ren's ear and they kissed for a brief moment before rejoining the conversation.

Hao walked around the circle to his brother and talked in his ear. "Anyone else here yet?" he asked.

Yoh had to talk into his brother's ear as well in order to get his words heard over the music. "No, but Ryu is on his way. Can't wait to see his costume. And so is Faust and Eliza. Oh, and our cousin!"

Hao nodded and went back to his place in the circle by Lyserg, who had been chatting with Chocolove. Their mother came over, who was dressed as a witch and greeted them, being introduced to Lyserg for the first time. She yelled at Horo, telling him not to lose his appetite because there was a big dinner, but he shook his head and said he wouldn't be full even after dinner. She laughed and kissed his forehead. She treated all of her son's friends as her own, even Anna who she had taken in when her parents weren't able to. Everyone loved coming to the Asakura household. They heard the shriek of the witch, which could only mean the arrival of someone else. A scream was heard, followed by laughter, and then a tall figure entered the house.

Yoh smiled in great joy and ran up to the newest arrival. "Hi Ryu!" he yelled, giving his friend a big hug and receiving an even bigger hug in return.

"Hey there, Yoh. It has been a long time hasn't it?" he said with a thick Italian accent.

Yoh nodded and led his friend over to the group. Horo smiled and handed a drink to the newbie. "Hey Ryu, you remembered this time! So, what are you?"

Ryu took the drink from his friend and stood back to show his costume. "I'm the Mad-Hatter! Alice and Wonderland?" he said.

Everyone applauded when they understood. Yoh grabbed Lyserg and pulled him over for introductions. "This is our new friend Lyserg. Lyserg, this is my Uncle Ryu, not really my uncle. Just an old family friend and the whole uncle thing caught on." he said.

Ryu quickly engaged in how cute their new friend was, making him slightly blush, but they became good friends fast. Their mother came over to greet Ryu and he gave her a big hug. "It's nice to see you again Keiko!" he finally released her and she just had a smile on her face. "Well, come on everyone, let's dance! I have too much energy and it needs to be burned right off!" He took Chocolove's hand and pulled him to the living room to dance. The two danced in hyper rhythms, and were having a blast.

Horo pulled Ren to the dance floor, despite protest. Yoh and Anna made their way and Yoh motioned for Hao and Lyserg to join them. Hao held out his hand, and Lyserg took it; they made their way to the dance floor. Everyone else joined in. The music blasted loudly and everyone danced, even if they didn't know how too. It was funny watching Chocolove in his banana costume shake his "tail-feather" as he called it. Everyone danced with everyone, and it was funny to see Yoh and Hao dance together as an angel and a demon. No one heard the shriek of the witch when Manta showed up. He greeted Keiko and joined everyone in the living room with a sandwich. Yoh ran over to his friend to greet him. "Nice Iron Man costume Manta! Looks like the real deal!" he said.

Manta smiled and laughed. "It should, it was sixty dollars!" he said, finishing off his sandwich. "Great to see the place full. Hey is that Ryu?" he asked. Yoh nodded and they made their way over. "Hey Ryu! Long time no see!" he yelled.

Ryu picked the smaller guy up and took him into a deadly hug. "Shorty! I've missed you so!" he yelled over the music. When he finally set Manta down, he gasped for air, yelling that his name was Manta and to stop calling him short. "Never mind all that!" Ryu said. "Right now, we dance!" And with that he picked Manta up again and started dancing.

Yoh smiled and ran back over to Anna who was talking to his dad dressed as a vampire. Next to him stood his grandparents: Yohmei was dressed as Mario, Kino as Luigi. Yoh complimented them on their costumes and stole Anna away for another dance. When the song ended and a new one began, he let her rest and grabbed Tamao, who flushed blood red in the cheeks, but had a great time dancing with her friend. Horo stopped to dance with Jun while Pirka danced with Ren. Once more, no one heard the door as Faust and Eliza entered the house. They were greeted by Keiko and made their way to the dance room. Anna went to greet them. "Hey guys, we were wondering when you'd get here. Love the matching costumes."

Eliza smiled and looked her husband up and down. "Yes, zombie costumes are quite easy to do." she said.

Faust nodded in agreement. "Love yours as well Anna, it suits you well."

"I know." Anna said, a smile on her face.

Yoh came over to greet them as well and ran through introductions to Lyserg. Then the last people of the night came in through the door. Keiko greeted them and called her sons over. "Come say hi to your cousins!" she yelled to them.

Both twins were as resentful as ever, seeing how they really didn't like their cousins to begin with, but when their mother gave them a stern look, they made their way over to greet. "Hey Silva, Lip, Rap." Yoh said, forcing a smile on his face as Hao stood next to him, arms crossed. Yoh nugged his brother a bit, but Hao still didn't say anything. "Great pirate costume Silva. And Lip, Rap, Thing 1 and Thing 2 huh, sweet!" he said.

Silva smiled. "Nice to see you two as well. And thanks, I love the theme you two plus Anna have going on."

Lip and Rap were already scurrying around, giving Yoh a big hug. "We missed you cousin!" Lip said and her sister agreed. The twins then ran back to Silva and looked up at their aunt. "Aunt Keiko, Hao didn't say hi to us or brother Silva!" they whined in unison.

She smiled at them and then turned to Hao. "Hao, say hello to your cousins." A moment of silence. "Now." she said sternly.

With a sigh, Hao dropped his hands to his side. "Hi." he said flat, then turned away to rejoin the party.

A few moments later and Yoh rejoined as well. The party continued for a few hours before Keiko turned off the music and yelled at everyone to get into the kitchen for dinner. Horo was the first one at the table, eyeing all the delicious food that lay out. Three adult chickens that were oven cooked steamed on the table. Two pots of rice sat on either side of the table. Smaller plates with corn, mashed potatoes, yams, peas, gravy, and bread rolls covered the table. Once everyone was seated, Horo's mouth already drooling, Keiko told everyone to dig in and they did. The table was full of chatting around. The twin girls fought over a chicken leg until Silva stopped them. Hao rolled his eyes and continued on his meal. Horo talked about who was going to egg the school and that he couldn't wait to see it the following Monday.

Yoh shook his head as he took a drink from his cup. "By Monday, they would have cleaned the school." he said, setting his cup down and digging into his mashed potatoes with gravy.

Horo downed his soda and poured himself some more. "Then we all go tomorrow as a group!" he said.

"Wouldn't they think it was you?" Pirka asked.

They all sat quietly while Horo came up with a solution. "We have to be incognito. Secret stuff. Stealth! We can do that!"

"I doubt it with you there." Hao said.

Everyone laughed and soon dinner came to an end. The music was put back on and the dancing continued. Mikihisa made his way over to Hao and pulled him aside. "Can you take over candy duty? It's a bit cold outside and I need to warm up." he said, holding out the candy bag to his son.

Hao smiled and took the bag. "No problem dad." he left his dad and went over to Lyserg, he whispered in his ear to follow and they made their way outside the house and sat on the entrance hardwood floor. "My dad got me on candy duty for a while; I thought it'd be nice for us to catch some air out here."

Lyserg nodded in agree meant and held out his hand. "Trick-or-Treat?" he said with a smile on his face. Hao smiled and gave him a Snickers, grabbing one for himself. "I'm gonna take that as the trick." he said.

Hao looked up at him confused. "I don't know, I think these are a great treat. I love snickers. Want something else?" he asked, peering into the bag.

Lyserg rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, Hao. I like Snickers." He brought up his hand to make Hao look at him. "But this is a far better treat. I learned that earlier today." he said. Then he leaned in and kissed his friend.

The moment felt like forever, it was blissful to Hao, but it ended all too quickly. "You're right. That is a better treat." he said, smiling at the other. A few kids came up the lighted path to collect candy. Many complimented the house, saying it was the best they had ever seen. His mother will be very happy to hear that. When they left, Hao put the bag down and turned to Lyserg, grabbing his hand. "I don't...I mean...I want to be with you. I want us to be together. Despite our previous make-out sessions, I know for a fact I like you a lot. Will you be my boyfriend?" Hao asked. His heart was pounding in his chest, but every word seemed right. He wanted to be with this boy and he wanted him to know that.

He felt Lyserg squeeze his hand and watched as a smile grew on his face. "I want to be with you too. Yes, I will be your boyfriend." he said. They shared another kiss.

*~*~*~*~*

That night, neither twin cleaned any mess that was made or took down any decorations in their rooms. Everyone who came to the party was offered to sleep over, and everyone did. Horo and Ren shared Yoh's room, both on the floor. They spent a few hours talking before they finally fell asleep.

The girls were all in Anna's room. They also conversed for a while before actually falling asleep. Faust and Eliza had their own guest room as well as Silva and his little sisters.

Lyserg slept in Hao's room. Lyserg's back was pressed against Hao's chest as they spooned close to each other. They talked for a while before Lyserg fell asleep in Hao's arms. Hao stood awake a while longer before he too fell asleep in his Halloween decorated room, cuddled against his boyfriend.


	10. A Day Out

A/N: Wow, up to chapter 10 here on FF! Lol! Thanks for the constant support and constructive criticism everyone! You're all real troopers!  
DayDrEaMiNg-child: Thanks for giving my story a chance! I know it's a lot different from others that everyone has read. I have read countless fics here on FF and AFF, but that is why I wanted to make this one seem different. So it gives everyone a chance to see the characters in a different way. Depends on the reader whether they like it or not now. Lol! So thanks for reading and reviewing!  
zaza98able: First things first, let me know if the pups are okay after their vaccination! Thanks! And as always, thanks for your thoughts! Yeah, that's as fast as its going to go. Lol!  
Lyserg-chan: So glad you enjoyed that chappy!  
Florallover: Yeah, that chappy was more or less for fun. Lol! And there will be a whole entire chapter dedicated to Yoh and Anna, I believe around chapter 14, when I get it up. Plus, your wish is my command! My cousin will draw the characters in their Halloween costumes! When its done and up, I will post the link. XD  
READ ON!

0o0o0o0o

The wonderful smell of cinnamon rolls woke Yoh from his sleep the following morning. Though it was a bright day out, his room seemed dark and creepy thanks to all the Halloween decorations that still hung around. Looking over the edge of the bed, he saw Horo and Ren fast asleep. Ren was peacefully rested on his side while Horo took up much of the space on his back, legs spread and snoring loudly. Yoh lay in bed a while longer, until the smell reached his stomach and it roared in great impatience. He rolled off his bed, only to land on Horo, waking him, and then rolling off to lie beside Ren and poke him until he woke. Horo massaged his stomach, rubbing the pain away and glaring at Yoh who just got smacked by Ren. He sat up, rubbing his cheek and laughing. "Morning guys!" Yoh yelled enthusiastically, getting to his feet.

Horo continued to glare, but once the smell hit his nose, he smiled and sighed. "Your mom is making cinnamon rolls. My favorite!" he yelled, also getting to his feet.

Ren rolled his eyes and went back under the blanket. "Everything is your favorite Horo. Go enjoy your breakfast; I'll have mine when I decide to wake up!" With that he shut his eyes and got comfortable.

The two boys shrugged their shoulders and then raced to the bathroom, only to have it be occupied by Anna, so they ran back down the hall to wake Hao and Lyserg. They slowed their pace as they approached the door and Yoh placed his hand on the handle. He slowly opened the door and peaked in, but he stopped halfway. He smiled greatly and then closed the door. Horo looked at him in confusion, tapped his shoulder and threw up his arms. Yoh shook his head and pulled Horo back down the hall.

0o0o0o0o

Hao and Lyserg were still in a deep sleep, but were cuddling and peaceful. Hao slowly began to wake, noticing that his room was still rather dark, but checked the alarm clock by his bed side. It was indeed morning despite the darkness in his room. His room was still completely covered in Halloween decorations, but he did not care as he watched the boy next to him breath calmly as he slept. He began playing with said boy's hair, relishing in how soft his hair was. They spent a few minutes there before Lyserg began to wake, blinking a few times before realizing where he was. He closed his eyes again as he felt Hao's hand play with his hair and he smiled. "Good morning." He said, cuddling closer to Hao.

"Good morning." Hao said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and resting his chin atop the others head. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. He felt Lyserg nod a bit and he smiled. "Good."

Both boys began to smell the scent of breakfast being baked and they shared a laugh when their stomachs grumbled in hunger at the same time. Before Lyserg could get up, Hao pulled him close and kissed him. Lyserg returned the kiss and giggled into it. When they parted, Hao sat up and looked at Lyserg. "So, when should we tell everyone?" he asked. "Or do you want to keep it between us? Though I have to tell you, there is only so much I can hide from my brother. I learned that the hard way." He laughed.

Lyserg sat in silence, really thinking it over. "Well, I don't mind telling them. And since everyone is already here, why not after breakfast?"

They nodded in agreement and then made their way out the room and down the hall to where Yoh sat on the floor in front of the bathroom. He smiled at them, wishing them a good morning as they sat next to him on the floor. Yoh pointed to the door, "Horo beat me to it. And Faust, Eliza and all the girls already went home." he said.

"Just great. Horo takes twenty years in the bathroom. Huh, why did they leave so early?" Hao said, rolling his eyes.

"Then yell at him to hurry up." Yoh said. "He won't be intimidated if I say it. And I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders to Hao's question.

"That's because I still have to toughen you up." Hao said, getting to his feet to bang on the door. He hit the door hard three times before yelling at the person on the other side. "Hurry up Horohoro! You have three minutes!" he said, sitting back down in his place as Horo yelled something back. He turned to Lyserg and smiled. "Horo is over here a lot, so we all know how long he takes."

Yoh turned to face Lyserg as well. "Yeah, and then by the time everyone else is done and goes to eat breakfast, it's all in his stomach!" he laughed.

Lyserg giggled. "You all are very close huh?"

With a nod, Yoh went into detail about how he met his friends and how long he's known them for. Ryu made his way down the hall and sat with them. "Ugh, my back is aching!" Ryu said as he stretched only for his back to pull and he hunched back over. "Yoh, your sofa is not as comfortable as I remembered."

Hao looked at him and frowned. "Why didn't you sleep in one of the guest rooms?"

Ryu pointed to a figure making its way down the hall. "He snores too loudly."

Chocolove joined the group along with Manta, sitting on the floor. "Morning guys." They all said hello in return and Manta pointed to the bathroom.

"Horo." Everyone said in unison.

Chocolove and Manta nodded their heads in understanding and looked down the hall as Ren approached. They all stared at him as he pointed to the door. Once more they all said 'Horo' together and he nodded, making his way over to the door, knocking on it and then opening it and stepping in, locking it behind him.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

0o0o0o0o

The weather was defiantly in one of its cold days of November. Everyone had a jacket, scarf and hat on as they made their way towards the school to see the damage that had been done. Horo boasted about stealth techniques and how to be secretive so no one would think it was them who did the damage. Hao and Lyserg had told everyone at the beginning of their walk about the start of the relationship. They were harassed with questions, but congratulated all the same. Everyone came to a halt at the corner of the street. The school was completely destroyed. Eggs splattered windows that weren't broken, toilet paper hung from the many trees that surrounded the school. Desk and chairs littered the entrance floor and not all of them were in one piece. Spray paint covered the walls; red stars were drawn all over the place. The gang turned to look at Hao in shock. The red stars meant his gang did it, which means the principle and staffs are going to believe Hao was part of the group that desecrated the school.

0o0o0o0o

"Technically they can't say it was you Hao." Horo said through a bite of his chilly-cheeseburger. The gang occupied two booths in a local restaurant. Horo, Ren, Chocolove, and Manta sat at one while Hao, Yoh, Lyserg, and Anna sat at the other.

Hao picked up one of the cheese fries from Anna's plate and threw it at Horo, hitting him square in the head. "Yes they can you dipshit! Everyone knows I started that crew and that our sign is the red star!" He looked down at the table and covered his face with his hands. "I'm going to be expelled."

Anna shook her head and continued eating her fries. "No you won't. All we have to do is get your parents to say that you were home the whole time, which you were, and then you'll be fine. Your friends on the other hand, I'm not that sure." She said.

"She's right!" Yoh yelled, setting his cheeseburger down. "You were home the whole time and with the say of a parent they'll have no choice but to leave you alone."

Hao looked back up and nodded. "I guess you're right."

Once everyone was done eating, they left the restaurant and walked to a park. Yoh and Anna sat at the top of the slide, Horo and Ren sat on the top of the jungle gym, Chocolove hung on the monkey bars, helping Manta reach one, and Lyserg sat on a swing while Hao pushed him slowly. The cooled breeze made the day relaxing in a way. School wasn't for another two days, so Hao didn't have to worry about the parent principle meeting until then. For now, he could enjoy his time with Lyserg. He grabbed the swings metal chains and made the swing stop. He wrapped his arms around Lyserg's waist and rested his chin on the others shoulder. Lyserg turned and smiled at Hao, giving him a kiss on his cold cheek and then leaning back to rest against him. "What brought you to make such a group of friends?" Lyserg asked as the warmth from Hao's body filled him. Hao stiffened a bit and said nothing; he just shook his head and began to sway a bit so the swing rocked with him. Lyserg sighed and then pressed his feet against the floor, stopping all motion. "Hao, it's okay. I'm not going to judge you by it. You are nothing like them."

Hao shook his head and tightened his arms, pulling Lyserg closer to him. "But I am like them Lyserg. If it weren't for you and the whole party thing, I would have gone with them to desecrate the school." He pressed his face against Lyserg's neck and drew in a deep breath. "I beat up new kids in the school and torture old ones. I set fires in the hallway. I cut class all the time. I'm just like them."

Lyserg shook his head in protest. "No, you're not. You might have been, yes, but you did not hurt me that day. You didn't go with them last night to do what they did. You go to class now, and you might still have a little addiction to fire, but it's not to set things on fire. It's to stare at its beautiful flames as the oxygen makes it grow." Lyserg began to play with Hao's long hair, wrapping his fingers in it and then letting go. "You're not like them."

There was a moment of silence before Hao spoke again. "It was seventh grade." He began. "I brought a lighter to school and set paper on fire in the basketball court. The gym teacher gave me detention and took my lighter away. I met the three girls there. We became friends and started getting in trouble together. Soon, I started to get suspended, but never told my parents. Instead, me and the three girls would go out and have fun. Stealing from stores. Going to restaurants and running out without paying. My grades dropped and that's when my dad threatened to send me up to my grandparents if I didn't do better. But when I was in ninth grade my grandparents moved in with us." He laughed and took a breath in. "So I started flunking again. I got suspended, almost expelled and started beating up new kids. One day Boris came to the school, we beat him, but he came back the next day. Somehow he became friends with one of the girls, so he was a part of our crew. If it wasn't for Yoh, I wouldn't be a senior." He said, looking over at his brother who was laying on the slide, looking up at the sky while Anna lay next to him. "He helped me with my work, but I didn't care. I passed high school with low D's. But as long as I passed, my parents kept their opinions to themselves. I got caught once by my mom, skipping that is. When I got home, I was grounded. Didn't matter since I was suspended anyways. My parents got called into the school and the principle went over everything I had done. One thing was ruining library books. We drew red stars all over them. We also did that to the hallway walls and all the water fountains. Anyways, that's kind of how we met and how things went wrong. And as for the star, well, I don't know. My brother and I often star gaze on our roof during the summer, and my favorite color is red, so I made that up as our gang symbol." He finished, standing up straight to start pushing Lyserg softly.

"Well," Lyserg began, "that's in the past. And now, you are you." He smiled.

Hao smiled in return, grabbing a hold of him around his waist again and kissing him deeply. Lyserg returned the kiss just as deep. They finally broke apart when Yoh cleared his throat behind them, smiling and announcing that it was getting colder, so they were headed back to the house for another sleep over.

Once home, they sat in the living room with mugs of hot chocolate and pecan pie. The house was surprisingly clear of all its Halloween decorations, but it was being replaced with warm Thanksgiving colors. The living room grew dark as dark clouds made their way across the house. Soon, Horo ran outside yelling in joy. "It's snowing! November first and it's snowing baby!" Everyone laughed as Horo rolled on the ground and lay on his back, letting the snow fall on him.

"Horohoro you get back in here before you catch cold!" Keiko yelled. She wrapped him in a towel once he entered the house, but he let it hang around his shoulders, not cold at all.

The night ended after more cups of hot chocolate were drank, the pecan pie was done, and many game boards lay around the living room floor. Everyone fell asleep someplace in the living room. Yoh and Anna fell asleep next to each other by the fire place, Chocolove was fast asleep on a sofa, Manta was asleep on the love seat (he is small enough to fit), Horo and Ren were asleep next to each other halfway under the table, and Hao was asleep on the longer sofa, Lyserg lay on top of him. Keiko and Mikihisa placed blankets on everyone and put the fire out in the fireplace. Keiko smiled as she placed a blanket atop of Lyserg. "Look." She said, motioning for her husband to walk over. "Our Hao has finally found someone to care for." She said.

Mikihisa placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled. "I hope he doesn't mess this up." With that, the two retreated for the night, leaving everyone to sleep blissfully as the snow fell and covered the ground outside.


	11. Monday

A/N: Once more, I'm sorry for the late update! So to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters today! Sooooouuuund good?  
Florallover: Thanks for reviewing! I have some ideas of how to bring about trouble for the new relationship duo. I still have to write about Lyserg's parents point of view on the whole situation. Plus Hao's friends and stuff...it will be uncovered in these next two chapters! Yay yay!  
Lyserg-chan: Thanks for all the questions, I'm more than happy to answer. My favorite in SK is Hao. My favorite couple is Horo and Ren...well, pretty much the pairings I put in this story, but those two are my favorite. Lyserg can be put with many people, I've seen many options. I guess I can see where many people get the couple LysergxYoh, though I prefer him with Hao. He's so keen on his revenge in the manga/anime, it plays into wonderful story boards for the two to be together.  
zaza98able: 1) Yeah, everyone seems to be in a state of shock with the whole Ren entering the bathroom. Lol! 2) Hao's group of minions destroyed the school. 3) I am a winter gal, I love the snow. And I'm really looking forward to these last three months of the year, they are my favorite! 4) I didn't make Hao's parents feel awkward due to later events with Lyserg's parents. Hao's parents are to be seen as the type that except everything and care for a lot while Lyserg's parents...you shall see! Yay! Let me know about the pups! 

0o0o0o0o

Monday had finally arrived, which meant school, which meant a parent principle meeting for Hao. He was not looking forward to the day's events. Here he was finally trying to be a good student, though snoozing off in class was never a good thing, and he was about to get the boot from school. He dressed in his winter uniform much earlier than usual. His alarm clock never even got the chance to go off. His stomach gave a growl, but he ignored it, suddenly not feeling as hungry as he normally would. He walked over to his desk and pulled open the draw, taking out his pills for such occasions and downing two without any water. The door opened, to reveal a very tired looking Yoh. He looked at the bed and then around the room until he came to rest on his brother. "You're already awake." Yoh said, yawning as he walked over to the bed and laying on it. "Hmmm, comfortable." He tucked his arms under the pillow as he rested his head upon it, closing his eyes and sighing.

Hao looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Yoh, get up before you fall back to sleep." He sat next to his brother as he pulled on his sock, then shook Yoh lightly. Yoh gave a small whine, so Hao put his hand in his brother's pocket and took out his wallet. "Let's see how much money my brother will soon not have. Nice, thirty bucks." He said with a sly smile. He stood up and headed for the door.

Yoh sat up on the bed, fully awake. "Hao! Give that back!" he yelled, holding out his hand.

"No, I think I'll keep this." He said, dashing out the door and running down the hall.

With an angry growl, Yoh launched forward and ran after his brother. "HAO! Give me back my wallet!"

Hao laughed as he ran down the hall and into the kitchen, stopping on one end of the table as Yoh entered and slowed down on the other end of the table. They stared each other down before Yoh ran forward to claim his wallet, but Hao was too quick and easily dodged, running back down the hall. Hao narrowly missed knocking over his grandfather as he ran out into the garden. "Sorry grandpa!" he yelled as he continued running.

Yohmei looked confused, but shrugged his shoulders and turned to the door where Yoh was just emerging from, knocking over the elderly man. "Sorry grandpa!" he yelled as he continued running after his brother. He gave an apologetic smile as he turned the corner.

Mikihisa was piling the last of the show he had shoveled into a neat stack. Three large mounds made up the snow and he was feeling rather proud of himself. He accomplished this early in the morning and would be free the rest of the day to relax in the warmth of his house. He turned away from the snow mounds to gather up the shovels when he heard footsteps rounding the corner of the house. He turned to see Hao running, almost smashing into the first pile of snow. "Hey! Be careful please!" He yelled.

"Sorry dad!" Hao yelled, turning and running into the second mound just as Yoh rounded the corner and stumbled into the first mound. "Ah! That's cold!" Hao yelled as he pushed himself out of the mound, his uniform completely drenched in snow. He quickly picked up the wallet that had fallen out of his hand and continued his run.

Yoh stumbled out of the snow pile, also completely covered in the snow and pushed forward to run after his brother. Mikihisa stood there, dumbfounded as he watched the mounds collapse and spread all over the floors he just worked so hard to clear. Anger built up inside and he made his way into the house.

Hao ran back into the kitchen were his mother and grandmother were making breakfast. Yoh ran in seconds later, slipping on his wet socks and landing on the floor. Keiko looked up from the pancakes she was making to see her two sons on either side of the kitchen, soaked from head to toe and leaving melting snow all over the floors. Before she could yell anything, Yoh got to his feet and ran at Hao who was already running away. Her husband came into the kitchen, red in the face and he looked to his wife. She pointed in the direction in which the boys had ran and watched as he followed after.

0o0o0o0o

As they made their way into the school building, Yoh and Hao rubbed their heads and winced in pain every once in a while. Anna made her way to her locker which the group stood around. Everyone said their hello's and good mornings as the twins set down their bags and opened the lockers. Manta looked at his friend in concern, noticing him in some kind of pain. "Hey Yoh, are you alright there?" he asked. He watched as Yoh sunk down to the floor, leaning his back against the locker and glaring up at his brother.

"No, not really Manta. Thanks to mister 'I want to steal my brother's wallet' here, we got in major trouble." Yoh said, looking to his friend, his expression unreadable. Yoh was angry, but the whole situation made him want to giggle.

Anna turned to look at them with her usual annoyed features. "The idiots ruined the house by getting snow all over the place. Right after their dad shoveled it all. So they got what they deserved." She said simply, holding her books to her chest and staring them down.

Manta laughed nervously. "Well, on the other occasion, aren't your parents coming in today?"

Yoh looked up at Hao as he looked back down at him. "I forgot about that." They said in unison.

Hao turned back to his locker nervously and took out the last of needed books before closing the door. He turned to see Horo and Ren looking at something outside the window. Ren looked at Hao and motioned for him to come see. "You should take a look at this."

Everyone made their way over to the window to see the events taking place outside, unaware of the bell ringing and everyone emptying the space. The principle stood outside, Hao's group of friends standing with him, their arms crossed, and their parents with them as well. They appeared to be talking a bit, but standing there as though waiting. Yoh tapped Hao on the shoulder and pointed. He could see his parents making their way across the field, looking around at the greatly littered school yard. They shook the principles hand and he began looking around them. They spoke a bit before his parents pointed to the school. The principle had no idea Hao had even walked into the school yet. Everyone was soon being led inside the building and Hao turned to face his brother. "Shit, this is not good. Personally, I don't want to be there. Why can't mom and dad just say I was at home and be on their way?"

Ren crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "What do you think? All the parents are saying that, and I'm sure they have people to back them up. We can all put in a say, but it won't really matter if everyone is giving the same story."

Yoh placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "Just remember to get on Principle Herman's good side."

"I don't think he has a good side with me." Hao said in return.

"Don't call him fat today." Horo suggested, but only received stares from everyone. "What? It's a start and you have to start somewhere!"

Chocolove and Lyserg made their way down the hall to the group with their books in hands, seeing how their lockers were on the third floor and everyone else was on the second. Chocolove said hello cheerfully, but Lyserg saw the tension in everyone's eyes. "Is this about the destruction?" Lyserg asked, stopping to stand next to Hao.

Manta nodded his head and looked towards the staircase doors that just opened, revealing the fat principle, his eyes searching until he they came to rest on the group standing around. "Get to class! All of you!" he yelled and watched as everyone made to walk. "Except for you Asakura!" he yelled. When both twins stopped, he rolled his eyes and pushed up the glasses that were falling from his nose. "Yoh, get to class!"

Yoh gave Hao a reassuring smile. Then followed the rest of the group down the hall. Hao sighed and turned to face the principle that had moved much closer than just being at the staircase. He grabbed Hao's upper arm hard and yanked him forward. "I've got you now. You'll be out of this school as of today." He muttered, heading down to the principal's office.

When they entered the room, his parents sat together on the side, waiting patiently, while one of his friends sat in front of the principle's desk. Principle Herman pushed Hao into the seat next to his parents and ignored the angry glare the student gave him as he made his way to his chair. He began going off to the other kids parents; soon they were dismissed, given a month's worth of detention. The principle smiled when it was Hao's turn to sit in the hot seat. "Mr. and Mrs. Asakura, please take a seat." They did as they were told, Hao sitting in the seat next to them, arms crossed over his chest and one leg up crossed on his knee. "Where do I start?" Principle Herman said enthusiastically, throwing up his arms and laughing as he rested them on his desk. "Your son is a nuisance! He's been destroying my school for four years now, and Friday night was the limit!" he roared.

Mikihisa stood calm as he spoke. "What exactly did our son do?"

The principle almost burst out in tears of laughter. "What has your son NOT done? You saw the destruction out there yourself. Not only that, but let's go back to other incidents. Breaking the alarm on the roof door. Cutting class. Painting the hallway walls. Bullying students. Arguing with teachers." There was a pause. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't receive a call about him being sent down to my office, but half the time, he never shows! He's left school grounds way before the day is out, he disrupts classes." He turned to look at Hao who glared right back at him. "And now he has destroyed school property far worse than ever before. Your son is being expelled!"

Keiko stepped into the conversation then. "But Principle Herman, you make no sense. Hao could never have done any damage to the school; he was home the entire time." She stated, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Nonsense! He created that group and their mark is the red star. I know it is, we've had countless other incidents where his mark appeared. And now it is all over the school's outer walls!" The principle yelled in frustration. "Was there ever a point when he left the house?"

The couple turned to look at each other and then looked to their son. "There was one point but—"

"Aha! So there!" Principle Herman interrupted. "In that time he was gone, he helped his gang destroy my school!"

"You misunderstand." Mikihisa began. "He only went a few blocks down to go and pick up a friend. There just isn't enough time for him to have desecrated the place and come home without a sweat, or any paint on himself. He was wearing all white after all." He finished.

There was a moment of silence as the principle rested back in his seat. He picked up his pencil and tapped it repeatedly against the table as he thought over the situation in his head. "Very well. Every parent has claimed their child was home at the time. But I know they did it. Your mark doesn't just show up Hao." He said, giving the boy a death glare.

Hao rolled his eyes and spoke for the first time. "By all means, my group IS the one who did it. I know that just as much as you do. But I can assure you I was not part of the destruction. Nor did I have any knowledge that they were going to do this." He gave his principle a mischievous smile, which set the principle off all the more.

"Since your parents are so sure you did not do this, and they have claimed you to be innocent, I will be polite. You will receive two months detention. You are not welcome at any school games, dances, or events for the rest of the school year. No prom, and if you even do graduate, we will mail you your diploma, but I'm sure I will see your face in here again next year." Principle Herman finished, setting down his pencil at last.

Hao jolted from his seat, his hands in tight fist. "What? That's not fair! I have done nothing wrong for once and you are punishing me more than ever before! Since when does that make any sense?"

Keiko pulled her son back down into his seat as she looked at the principle. "Let's be reasonable Mr. Herman. You gave those other kids only a month's detention and they still have their benefits."

Principle Herman picked up his pencil once more and began tapping it on the table. He glared at Hao for a moment, obviously loathing his every being. "Fine. But one more step out of line and he is out of my school! One month's detention. You will serve it with your buddies. You'll have to clean the mess I know you made. You are dismissed." He said standing and shaking the hands of the adults then watching as they left the office. He glared down at Hao who was gathering his books. "Come on." He said, grabbing the smaller boy once more by the arm and dragging him to class. Principle Herman always loved to put on a show when it came to Hao, just so other students would know who really had the upper hand. Though every student knew it was Hao who ran this school.

They trotted down the hall and up to the classroom door. He opened it harshly, gathering everyone's attention, including the teacher and he practically threw Hao into the classroom, causing him to drop his books. "Now stay in class, I'll see you after school Asakura." He said before slamming the door.

Hao stood glaring at the door as it shut. Then he turned back to his books and began picking them up, receiving help from his brother. He took his seat by the window and looked out of it. He tried being good, and he knew one more thing could cost him his diploma. But no matter what, he was Hao Asakura, and Principle Herman will pay for his harshness. This will not go unpunished by him and his gang. It was time to hang out with the red stars again.

0o0o0o0o

Lunch was rather quiet. Yoh stood in his seat, looking around for his brother who did not show up. He hardly touched his cheeseburger when the bell rang, announcing gym. Anna watched him curiously as he threw out the remains of lunch and walked ahead of everyone. Gym was quick. They played the volley ball game Ms. Nelson assigned them too, but Yoh still could not find his brother. When the bell rang for the next class, Yoh made his way to the last floor and up onto the roof where he found his brother sitting in a circle with his friends. Yoh hid behind the door and listened in on their conversation.

"No, that's not good enough." Hao said. Resting back on his palms. "Besides, I think we did that before."

Kanna sighed deeply. "Well, how about we set mouse traps all over his office."

"Too middle school." Hao replied.

Boris looked over the edge of the building and sighed. "Want to set crickets out into his office."

"He's not afraid of bugs." Hao replied, sighing and laying down. "But he is afraid of snakes. We could set a shit load of those out in his office."

Marion smiled in excitement. "We could put little red stars on all of them."

"Just leave the snake getting to me!" Matilda said. "My uncle owns an exotic zoo that I can steal from. He has a bunch of snacks! Big and small!"

Hao smiled and sat back up. "Good, thanks for the header Boris. You finally helped us get our plan together. So we'll set those off in his office. Put a few small ones in his jacket pocket so he'll even freak out in the hallways."

The group shared a laugh and agreed to it. Yoh ran back down the stairs and down the hallway to his class. He had to put a stop to this somehow before Hao gets expelled. He had to make a plan of his own. "Gosh, all this and it's only Monday!" Yoh complained out loud. But no matter, he had to put a stop to his brother's actions. He'd need everyone's help. Especially Lyserg's. 


	12. Detention Election

A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter today! Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and I don't remember who exactly requested it, but the characters in their Halloween outfit drawings are in progress! My cousin is working hard! Anyways, love you all! Here is the next chapter!

0o0o0o0o

The final school bell rang, sending every one home for the day until tomorrow. Sadly certain students had to stay behind, some even against their will. Principle Herman waited by the school entrance for the students who will be kept in the building well after everyone has left. He stood proud, chest out, head held high, arms by his side in tight fist. He wouldn't have to put up with them, simply keep them in a room bored out of their minds until they think through what they had done and wish they never had. He looked around at the group that stood before him. A few students who got into trouble in their classes, others who started throwing food in the cafeteria, and a pair that had got into a fist fight in the hallway. Then there stood the Red Star's. He was waiting on the last of the group, a simple follower, but the entire wait, he stared Hao Asakura down. Oh how he loathed this student who seemed to think he ran the school. Though at points he had to admit, the student knew more about the school then he did. He watched as the last of his group rounded the corner, a smaller female named Matilda. Busting out his chest all the more, he pushed up his glasses and stood up straight. "Alright you little delinquents. Let's go!: he said, turning around and leading the group to the detention room.

Everyone followed accordingly as Hao motioned for his group to make the slip. They did. Hao however stood with the group to the detention hall. Principle Herman pulled out his many keys and fumbled through them as they approached a very familiar door. Once opened, he stood aside to let everyone in when he noticed four people missing. The other students made their way into the room, but before Hao could, Principle Herman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where are they?" he asked in a harsh tone. He gritted his teeth as he watched the smaller boy smile and shrugs his shoulders. "I will find them, and you will pay for whatever damage they have done!" He finished, releasing the boy and watching as he stepped into the room.

The room was a dull gray and white color. Desk stood around with chairs tucked under. The walls were written on greatly. Many 'Get me out of here' and curses lingered the walls. Hao made his way over to the front of the classroom and sat in the staff's seat. Technically there is supposed to be someone there to watch them, but when the principle does the watch, he locks them in the room and gets back to his business. Opening the first draw to the desk, Hao took out a marker and made a mark on a portion of the wall titled 'Hao's days in detention.' It starts at the top of the wall, dated four years back, and then goes down in list. The next list has the next year and so on. "Hm, this is my forty second time in my senior year, and its only November. I think that's a record for time!" he said happily, placing the marker back in the draw. He looked around at the group that joined him in detention. Mostly the same faces that are in here with his group, some new faces. Hao walked over to the supply closet and took out a medium sized latter and setting it in front of the clock that was attached to the wall. Stepping up and sitting at the top, he took off the cover and looked to his fellow wrong doers, looking for a face that he knew the name too. "Hey, you!" He said, pointing to some jock he forgot the name to, but knows he's in here all the time with him. Once the jock looked at him and nodded his head, he pointed to the clock. "How many hours forward, two or four?" He asked. He watched as the jock smiled and put up four fingers.

No one heard the door open when Principle Herman came in with the rest of Hao's group. He looked up to where Hao was seated atop of the latter and walked over quietly. He cleared his throat as he looked up at Hao, watching him jump and look down, smiling.

Hao gave a nervous laugh and waved. "Hi, I was just fixing the time. Does anyone have the right time because this...this is all wrong." He said, looking back to the clock and fixing it. Then he stepped down from the latter and smiled sheepishly.

"Sit!" Principle Herman said, pointing to the seats.

Everyone did as they were told and waited as Principle Herman left. Hao turned to his followers with a smile. "So? Did you guys do it?" he asked.

"Yes." Boris said, a smile playing across his face. "He'll come in here screaming in no time!" They shared a laugh.

Time went by.

No one came in screaming.

0o0o0o0o

Hao walked into his house around dinner time. The aroma of hot cooked food lingered in the entrance as Hao took off his shoes before entering. He went straight to the kitchen where his family sat and bid them hello before retreating to his room. After gathering his clothes, bathing, and making his way back to the kitchen, he sat at the small island on a stool as his mother prepared his dish. Yoh came over and sat next to him, eating a honey bun. Once his mother prepared his dish and left the kitchen, Hao set down his spoon and looked to his brother. "What did you do?" He asked, glaring at his twin.

Yoh took another bite of his cake and smiled at his brother. "We couldn't have you get in trouble. So me and they guys took your plan down."

"How? There just wasn't enough time." Hao said, picking his spoon back up. "And how did you even know about the plan?"

Yoh finished his cake and set the wrapper aside. "How many times do I have to tell you there is only so much you can hide from me and I from you?"

A moment passed where they each studied the others features before Hao looked away and took another bite from his plate of food. "Care to explain?"

0o0o0o0o

0oFLASHBACKo0

Hao smiled and sat back up. "Good, thanks for the header Boris. You finally helped us get our plan together. So we'll set those off in his office. Put a few small ones in his jacket pocket so he'll even freak out in the hallways."

The group shared a laugh and agreed to it. Yoh ran back down the stairs and down the hallway to his class. He had to put a stop to this somehow before Hao gets expelled. He had to make a plan of his own. "Gosh, all this and it's only Monday!" Yoh complained out loud. But no matter, he had to put a stop to his brother's actions. He'd need everyone's help. Especially Lyserg's.

He sat in his class waiting for the day to come to an end. The teacher at the front rambled on about something he was reading from a book, so Yoh took the opportunity to talk to Anna and inform her about his brother's plans. "If he does this, he'll be expelled." Her response shocked Yoh. Anna simply shrugged her shoulders and kept her gaze at the front of the classroom. "Anna, I can't have him throw everything away for a stupid revenge plot." Yoh whispered loudly.

"If he's stupid enough to do so, then let him. He deserves what will come to him." She said, never averting her gaze from the front of the room.

Yoh raised his hand, something he never really did in class, so the teacher called upon him instantly. "May I go to the restroom?" He asked. The teacher rolled his eyes and nodded, continuing to read from the book in his hands as Yoh left the classroom. He ran down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor where he knew Horo's class was. He opened the door and then closed it, continuing to run forward. A few seconds later he heard feet running behind him and then Horo was at his side.

"What's going on dude?" he asked as he ran beside his friend.

"Tell you once we get Ren, Chocolove, and Lyserg."

The stunt repeated until everyone in the group rested behind the gym bleachers. Everyone panted, trying to catch their breath and settling down. Ren looked angry as ever as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What is this all about Yoh? You only ever did the emergency call once before when you lost your stupid cheeseburger eraser. If it's anything as stupid as that—"

"It's different." Yoh said, cutting Ren off from his soon to be threat. "I know you are all probably tired of hearing this, but my brother is in trouble." They all stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "He's being cranky and plotting revenge on Principle Herman. We have to stop his stupid stunt before he gets expelled."

Chocolove let out a sigh and raised his hands. "But he knows fully well that he'll be expelled if he sets another toe out of line!"

"But this is Hao we are talking about." Ren cut in. "He's clever enough to take credit for it, but not actually do it. He'll let his little group do the dirty work as he sits back in a chair."

Yoh nodded in agreement. "The only problem is if it is his group, Principle Herman will put the blame on him, and this time my parents can't come to his defense. And half the people in this school hate him, so no one will put in a word."

"Maybe the fellow detention goers will." Lyserg stated.

Horo shook his head. "Why do you think those kids are in detention in the first place? More than half are probably Hao's victims."

They stood silent for a moment before Yoh told them of the plan. Ren rolled his eyes. "What a feeble attempt. Though I guess my assumption was right. Hao knows that's nothing big, and he will use it to his advantage. Even Principle Herman knows Hao would have done something more destructive."

Horo nodded. "Especially since he thinks Hao is the one who came up with the idea to desecrate the school on Halloween. Snakes in his office seems like nothing."

"Either way," Yoh began, "we have to put a stop to it. No matter what, Hao will have to pay for his stupid group's doing."

"What do you propose we do?" Chocolove asked.

"All we have to do is clear out the office once the girls set the snakes loose." He turned to smile at Lyserg. "All you have to do is get detention!"

"WHAT?" Everyone said in unison.

Lyserg pointed to himself, his voice shaking. "Me? Get detention. But...why?"

Yoh's smile never left his face as he spoke. "Because, Hao has to be in detention for a month, and he won't stay quiet for that time. Lyserg, if you're in there with him, he might calm down and look forward to the time he has to spend in that room."

Lyserg thought it over before nodding. "My parents won't be too happy about it, but I'll do it."

"Thanks." Yoh said, nodding and patting his friends shoulder. "So, how do you plan on getting this detention?"

"I don't know. I've never done anything bad." Lyserg said, looking down to the floor.

Horo laughed and punched Lyserg in the shoulder. "Not to worry my friend! I'll let you destroy my locker! It's right next to the old farts office, so he's sure to pass by it. Just run once he tries to stop you. You'll also give us more time to clear out his office. You're playing a double role my friend!"

The awkward plan was set.

0o0o0o0o

0oEND OF FLASHBACKo0

"Once your crew was done setting the snakes off, we snuck in, had Lyserg destroy Horo's locker, and turned your plan around." Yoh said as he stood up and got himself a drink.

Hao had finished his dinner and stood to wash the dish. "So, now Lyserg has detention. Not exactly good you know." Yoh looked up at him with a questioning expression. Hao turned to face him. He was angry, but Yoh could see a hint of concern hidden in his features. "My crew is gonna be in there, and they've been wanting a piece of him since his first day at the high school. Now he's gonna be in a locked room with them. Sure, I'll be there, but now I have to protect him, which is gonna make me choose!" Hao said, clearly frustrated.

Yoh smiled as he set his cup down and looked at his twin straight in his eyes. "Then my plan has worked."


	13. Trust My Decision

A/N: I know, I know! I'm getting really bad at updating. XP I apologize! But the real world is scary and demands my attention. Anyways, I don't have the chance right now to directly address everyone, so I thank all for the reviews! Thanks to everyone who is reading. Thanks for the continuous support...even though you all hate me right now for taking so long to update. I love you all!

0o0o0o0o

School never went by faster than it did this snowy Tuesday. The bell for lunch seemed to ring louder than ever as the twins gathered their belongings from their math class and headed for the lunch room. First they stopped by their lockers, putting away all unnecessary books and then making their way to the cafeteria. Chicken legs and bread rolls was the menu today along with a side of corn and spinach. Horo sat at the table trying to eat his food with one hand while the other was carefully bandaged up. Hao took his seat next to Lyserg and motioned to the blue haired boy. "What the hell happened to your hand? Try to snowboard down a hill again?" He asked, ripping through the skin of his chicken leg.

Horo faked a laugh and then turned serious. "No. I got bit by a snake." He said, glaring a bit at Hao and then fumbling with his chicken leg again. He gave a thankful look at Ren as he ripped the meat off the bone so Horo could easily pick at it.

Anna gave a look at Hao who seemed to hide his shame with a smile. She knew he felt bad about it and didn't know anyone had gotten hurt in the process. But all the same Hao continued eating and conversation went on around the group. The bell called an end to lunch to introduce gym.

0o0o0o0o

The red stars stood in a circle in the gym as they awaited their group leader who was talking with his brother at the moment before he smiled at the green haired kid and walked over. Boris leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he eyed the group leader walking over to them. Hao had a smile on his face as he joined the circle which had grown a tad bigger since merely yesterday. Hao acknowledge his group and then turned to the people he did not recognized. "And who might you all be?" He asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

Boris pointed to one who stood in a yellow hoodie, his eyes concentrating on something on the floor so he won't have to look at Hao. "That's Meyer. Blocken Meyer. We pestered him back in our second year. He finally decided to join us." He then pointed to two men who obviously got left back some years. "And those are the BoZ Brothers. Apparently they are good friends with our adult friend Hang Zang-Ching."

"Hm, well then. I guess I can welcome you for now, until you prove your worthy at least, though I am in no mood for that right now." He watched as the new recruitments looked around nervously as he teased them. This was one thing he loved about being himself, he could strike fear in many people who didn't know the real him. The kind hearted part of him who would kill if someone hurt his brother. Who would kill if one of his friends got hurt. Who would murder if something was to happen to his first boyfriend. But he could not show such emotions in front of these people. They would know his weak spot and use it against him. Though this has been his group for years, he trusted none of them. They already knew who listened too much of what his brother ask him to do, so they could have no more bait.

Ms. Nelson walked into the gym with the bag of basketballs and set everyone into teams. The games went on for the rest of the gym hour until the bell rang, announcing only two more classes before the end of the day. Hao dreaded this more than anything. It would mean that his group, Lyserg, and he will be locked in a room together for two hours. With no supervision. Then, those classes went by in a blur.

0o0o0o0o

Principle Herman stood at his spot at the entrance of the school, waiting with his chest out, head held high, and arms crossed as he awaited all his victims of the day. He watched as the red stars made their approach, everyone but their leader. "Trying to give me the slip after just one day huh? Come on!" He yelled to everyone he gathered, walking them to the detention room and locking the door once everyone was inside. "Hm, that green haired kid is missing along with Hao. I'll get them both!" With that, he stormed off down the hall, looking for the two.

0o0o0o0o

Hao looked down the hallway a few times before he took Lyserg's hand and pointed to the staircase. "We need to get to that staircase without being caught. You ready?"

Lyserg shook his head and pulled on Hao's shirt. "Hao, we should just do the detention time. My parents are already furious about me getting detention; I can't make this any worse than it is." He said, his eyes pleading.

The one thing Hao did not want to do was go to that room with Lyserg. He'd have to ignore him. Treat him just as bad as his group will. If not, he loses all that he gained in the past four years. All the respect, no one will fear him if his feelings were spilled in front of everyone who followed him. But then again, he didn't want Lyserg to continue getting in trouble at his sake. If Lyserg's parents are like he says they are, then Hao will never be approved of, which is something he realized he wanted. With a sigh he stood up straight and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close. "Alright. We'll go." He felt the smaller boy hug him tighter and Hao sighed and smiled. Everything will be fine, right?

Together they walked down the hall to the entrance and stood by it, waiting for the principle to show his ugly face. Hao stood behind Lyserg, his arms wrapped around his waist as he inhaled his scent. He always smelled sweet and relaxing. Kind of like strawberries. Hao thought to himself that he could stay like this forever, just holding Lyserg, feeling him against his body, and smelling his mouth watering scent. But that moment ended all too soon when he heard frantic footsteps about to turn the corner. Reluctantly he disengaged himself from his hold around Lyserg and leaned against the wall. Principle Herman rounded the corner and stopped for a minute, shocked to see them just waiting there. "Y-you're trying to make a run for it!" He accused. No one stands at the exit without supervision and waits to be punished. It just doesn't happen like that.

Hao rolled his eyes and stood up, putting his hands in his pocket. "If we were going to leave, we would have done so already. Let's get this over with fat man." He said, giving his principle the smile he knows he hates.

Principle Herman's face reddened deeply and he turned his back to them. "Let's go!" He yelled. He led them to the detention room and opened the door, peering into the students running amuck. "SIT DOWN!" He yelled as he stood aside to let the two students in. He waited until everyone was seated and then closed the door, only to quickly open it again. "No messing with the clock Asakura!" Then he slammed the door and locked it.

Everyone waited until they heard the click of the lock until they got up again and went into little groups. The red stars stared curiously at the new comer as well as some other students who are often in this room. Hao stood up and went straight to the supply closet to pull out the ladder to 'fix' the clock. Climbing it and settling at the top he peered around at the many faces until he came to rest upon Lyserg. "Hey, Lyserg, how many hours forward? Two or four?" he asked.

Lyserg smiled and held in a laugh. "Hao, that's not gonna work."

"It did four times before; maybe we'll get lucky this time." He started turning the hands forward until he came to rest on three hours forward. "There." He stepped down and put the ladder back in the supply closet, then sitting at the front desk and pulling out his marker he marked the wall. "I'm in here too much."

"Hao!" Kanna yelled. When he looked at her with a smile, she raised her arms in confusion. "What is up with the niceness to the new kid?" She asked. Everyone in his group eyes him except for Boris.

Hao sat back in the comfortable chair and rested his arms behind his head. "Well, it's November. He's not really all that new anymore."

"That's not the point." Matilda added, passing a glare at Lyserg. "We never got to finish what we started with him."

There was silence as Hao continued to stare up at the ceiling. When they received no rejection as they had that faithful day, they all smiled at each other and stood up. Boris continued to look away, but stood as well. Before anyone could make a move, Hao stood from his seat and held out his hand. "What's wrong now?" Kanna yelled. "Why stop us again, no one is here!"

Lyserg looked from the group to Hao, nervousness written all over his face. But Hao looked up and smiled. "There will be no harm done to this boy. He is a friend of my brother."

"He's more than that." Boris said. Everyone turned to eye him. He dared to speak up against the leader of the group? The girls stepped away from him in fear that they would get hurt when Hao decided to beat him up. Yet, Boris did not flinch; he did not hesitate as he looked up at the leader of the group. "You are his friend as well." He said, crossing his arms.

Hao shrugged his shoulders. "What of it Boris? Come on, speak your mind. I know there is something you've been dying to say to me." He finished, turning his full attention to the one who dared to speak against him.

Boris took his time. He knew that Hao feared his knowledge. But Boris studied the two for weeks at a time, and he knew something that no one else in the school knew. "You have been seeing him." His words received gasp from everyone in the room except Hao whose features were well composed. "You're in a relationship with the little brat!"

No one moved. No one dared. Either Boris was gonna get his ass kicked for assuming that of his leader, or he was right and the situation was one no one foresaw. Possibly both. Hao's features never changed as Boris spoke his mind. He kept calm under the stares and glares. But his mind went everywhere. Was he to deny the first person he ever cared for in front of all these people just to keep friends he didn't even trust. This is only the second day of detention. The outcome of today will result in whether he is still the leader of this group, or will have to fight everyday in this room for two hours. He glanced quickly at Lyserg who had his head lowered. Then back at Boris. Lyserg expected him to deny it, he knew that very well. That's what he should do. But the words would pierce both their hearts. There is no love in a relationship that you have to hide. There is no trust if you are resentful to be seen with each other. "I'm going to ask you again Boris." He started. "What of it?"

The room grew tense. Kanna's hands balled up into tight fist. "This can't be! Going out with another male? You are the fearsome Hao Asakura! Leader of the Red Star's! The toughest kid in school! Gay? No. I don't think so." She yelled, receiving praise from the others in the room.

Hao smiled at her. "Better get used to it, because it's the truth. Lyserg is my boyfriend. And I've never been happier." He said, anger growing in him. "Nothing can compare to how I feel for him. Not the day this lousy group started. The day we all got detention together. The day we started beating up people. The day we made our name. Nothing can compare to the happiness I feel when I am with Lyserg." He walked around the desk to stand next to his friend as he placed a hand on the others shoulder. "Anyone have a problem with it? Because last time I checked, I can still beat every single one of you."

"How long has this been going on?" Matilda yelled.

"A few days." Hao answered calmly, taking his seat.

Everyone stared at Lyserg. The group knew they could not fight their leader. Former leader. They regrouped, turning their backs to Hao. Boris smiled greatly and looked straight at his former leader. He gave the thumbs down as his smile grew bigger. "You're out."

0o0o0o0o

The walk home was cold. Snow poured down heavily as Hao and Lyserg walked together. Once detention was over, they gathered their stuff and Hao took it upon himself to walk his boyfriend home. He constantly looked over his shoulder, checking to see that they were not being followed. Once at Lyserg's residence, they stopped and turned to face each other. "I'll see you tomorrow morning here. Okay?" Hao said.

Lyserg looked up at him in confusion. "Here?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod. "I'll walk you to school tomorrow. Don't want anything shady to happen."

"Are we gonna have to be cautious every day now?" Lyserg asked, grabbing the others hand in his own.

Hao nodded, a small frown appearing on his face before he replaced it with a smile. "Don't worry. So long as I'm with you, they won't try anything."

They shared a long kiss before they heard the door open, pulling apart quickly. Lyserg's mother stood at the door and smiled at the two (obviously unaware of what they just shared.) "Hello Hao. It's freezing out here. Won't you come in?" She asked politely.

"No thank you Ms. Diethel. I should be getting home. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow Lyserg." He trotted down the path and then he was out of sight.

Once home, he ate dinner quickly, showered and retreated to his room. "What did I just do?" He asked himself out loud as he sat on his bed.

"You should trust your decision." Anna said from the door.

Hao turned to look at her and smiled warmly. "I just gave up my status at school. I just got kicked out of a group I started, all cause I'm with Lyserg."

Anna walked over and sat next to her friend. "Status shouldn't matter. It sure doesn't when you're in love. I don't give two rats ass that people think I'm a bitch at school. What do I care? I'll have Yoh at my side far after high school. Maybe you should think of this as your collar being taken off." She placed her hand on his knee and actually offered him a small smile."He is what matters Hao. You should be very proud o yourself." She stood up and walked over to the door. "You and Yoh are shoveling in the morning. Get some rest" With that, she shut off the light and closed the door, leaving Hao in the darkness.

Had Anna just smiled? Had she just offered him words of wisdom? Did she just say he has to get up early to shovel snow? But most of all was she right about status not mattering...when you're in love?


	14. Just Yoh and Anna

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! 2 things I forgot to mention! One! This story is also posted on AFF, thanks for the reminder Florallover! It's updated a lot farther than this one, it is so much easier to update on the other site! I can update at work if I wanted to on the other site, here it's a lot more work. XP So if you wish, it has the same title, author name is HiyaHao, it's me. Sooooo yeah! Or you can wait for the anticipation here. Lol! And Two! I never put up a disclaimer, but you all know I don't own this riiiight? Yeah, we're cool!  
Anyways, this chapter is basically a filler. I took...idk, someone posted something about not having a lot of Yoh and Anna, so this chapter is for that person...who I can't remember. Regardless, it's a short fun chappy. Hope you enjoy!

0o0o0o0o

It was mid-day as Yoh shoveled the snow from the path out of the way. His brother found it pointless to work, since it was snowing at the moment, but Yoh found sheer enjoyment in trying to race the snow falling onto the ground. Their parents had left the house to do some grocery shopping while their grandparents cleaned around the house. Anna stood in the living room, seated by the window and reading a book. Occasionally she'd watch him as he shoveled or threw himself into the snow and make an angel before shoveling it all back. Sometimes she did not understand him. He hated to work. He was a lazy kid and everyone knew that. But here he is making the work harder for himself by messing up what he just cleaned. Never the less, it's snowing and he's shoveling. No matter though, the most important thing is that he is out there in only a hat. No coat. No scarf. No gloves. And he's wearing his sandals instead of boots. What is one to do with him?

Anna stood from her seat, marking her page before she set the book down and made her way to Yoh's room and into his closet. Leave it to him to not have taken his winter stuff from the attic. With an annoyed sigh, she made her way out of the room.

Yoh threw himself into the snow once more and laughed. Hao sighed as he watched his brother desecrate the front path again. "Dude, you are going to get sick. Don't say I didn't warn you." Hao said, crossing his arms as he sat in the shelter of the doorway, away from all falling snow.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Yoh simply smiled at his brother. "All of my stuff is in the attic. No offense, but there is no way I'm going in there. I'll wait for dad to get home. For now though, why not have some fun?" He said, standing to his feet and running behind a pile of snow. He grabbed a handful of snow and rolled it into a nice even ball, soon chucking it out of his hand at Hao. Sadly, he missed terribly, but it started a war. Hao got to his feet and began gathering snow. The fight went on for a while. Yoh looked to the window and frowned when he saw Anna was not there. They hadn't spent much time together with all the events of school happening and everyone always being over their house. It seemed like forever that he held her in his arms, just the two of them. A hit to his leg woke him from his daydream at the window and he ducked as he saw another snowball flying his way. He chucked a few more towards Hao before he threw his last one.

Both boys froze when the snowball came in contact with Anna's shoulder. She was wrapped in a knee length coat, scarf, hat, and gloves. She held some stuff in her arms which snow now covered. Yoh ran up to her in complete concern rather than any type of fear he usually felt. "Anna! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, that wasn't meant for you." He said frantically. He paused and closed his eyes when he saw Anna raise her hand, but when a few seconds passed and no contact was made, he nervously opened his eyes. Anna held out a coat to him. "Huh, oh...this is mine. But, it was in the attic." He said, taking it into his arms.

"You'll catch cold if you're out here too long like that." Anna said. "Put it on." She waited until he put on his coat before handing him the gloves and socks. Then he sat at the entrance to put on his boots. Anna turned to Hao who was leaning against the house with his arms crossed. "You, go make some hot chocolate." Before he could argue back, she gave him a glare. "Now." She watched as he went into the house.

"You seem to be in a good mood Anna." Yoh said, smiling as he tied his boot lace and then stood up. "Thanks a lot. I would have never gone up there."

"You just better be lucky to not have gotten frostbite." She replied. He gave her his sheepish smile and giggle. Sometimes, there was no reading Yoh. Anna played with the scarf in her hand before she began to wrap Yoh in it, tying it to his comfort. Not once did she smile, nor did his smile leave his face.

There was a moment where they just stared at each other. Though it was not an awkward stare, or an awkward silence that passed between them. It was complete understanding. It was them showing their love for each other. As Anna finished tying the scarf, Yoh grabbed her hands in his and pulled her a bit closer. "Sometimes Anna," Yoh began, "you're easy to read." He said before he pressed his lips against hers.

Despite the cold weather and the freezing snow that fell around them, Yoh's lips were warm on her own. Without hesitation, she kissed him back. It had been a while since they had time to themselves. It seemed like every other minute, Yoh was out helping one of his friends or brother, while she showed she did not care, but actually did. It felt like forever since they had one of their eye to eye quiet conversations. And at that moment, Anna realized how much she missed Yoh. Congratulations to Hao starting his relationship with Lyserg. Congratulations to Horo and Ren's relationship still going on to the shock of everyone. But there has to be time to make room for their own relationship. Anna knew Yoh felt the same way, since he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, if it was possible at the moment.

Hao exited the house with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He paused when he saw the couple making out on the front path and smiled to himself. "I'll just leave these here." He said to himself quietly so he would not disturb them. He set the cups down next to the one step that lead to the door and then retreated inside the house. Maybe he'll see if his grandparents wanted any hot chocolate.

Yoh and Anna sat at the entrance of the house, grasping the hot cups in their hands to warm them up. Even with gloves on, the cold pierced through to the skin and down to the bone. They sipped their drinks in silence before Anna rested her head against Yoh's shoulder. He pressed his chin against the top her of her head and sighed. "I missed you Anna." He said to her.

There was a moment of silence. "You still have to shovel all of this snow Yoh. Better get it done before dark." With that, she stood and went into the house.

Yoh pouted there for a moment before smiling. He finished what was left in his cup and went back to the path. The snow filled the path just as he shoveled it away and a new race began. He turned to look at the window and smiled as he saw Anna reading her book and occasionally looking out to him. She cared more then she cared to admit, as always. Yoh's smile grew as he continued to shovel. "That's typical Anna."


	15. Thanksgiving at The Usui's

A/N: And here is my longest chapter EVER. It's about 10 pages on word. Any who, hope you enjoy!  
P.S- This chapter contains Chinese...I went on the internet, don't know if it's all correct. It is what the translator gave me. So deal. Yay! Love you all!

0o0o0o0o

School gave out for the last time before the next two days off plus the weekend. Everyone bid each other good bye and wished them a happy Thanksgiving before they all went with their own families. It was a time, after all, for families to come together and celebrate. The gang however made their way outside in a group deciding what to do. Horo declared they go eat, since he was hungry as always. Now it was up to everyone to decide what to eat. And the decisions are as follows:

Yoh: Cheeseburgers  
Ren: Chinese  
Joco: Fried Chicken  
Horo: Pizza  
Manta: Noodle Bowl  
Lyserg: Italian  
Anna: Sushi  
Hao: Don't care

There was a pause before everyone turned to look at Hao. Manta pointed and yelped. "What are you doing here? You have detention!" He panted as he stopped pointing at the much taller boy.

Yoh sighed and looked to his brother. "Please don't tell me you skipped detention. You'll only get more."

"Nope, I didn't skip. The big bloke let me off the hook today." Hao said, giving thumbs up. Everyone continued to stare at him and he frowned. "Why is it so hard to believe that he let me off the hook?" He yelled.

Ren poked the others shoulder in aggravation. "Because Principle Herman doesn't let YOU off the hook for anything."

"Well, he had to if he wanted to get his car that was rolling down the hill." Hao said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Everyone yelled in unison, gathering much attention from the many pedestrians.

Hao shook his head and laughed. "No, I didn't. But someone did for sure. So everyone who had detention was suddenly let loose. Now, what are we going to eat?"

There was a pause before the walk continued and everyone debated over what to eat. Though there was no arguing with Anna, and she really wanted to go to a sushi bar. A few smacks got the message across and the gang set off to find a restaurant. However sushi bars were not big in the common area, so the gang was forced to hop on a bus to get to one. The bus took them to a big shopping area with many restaurants. The gang often stopped to window shop, and on a few occasions Anna went in and actually bought something for herself and did a little shopping for Yoh as well. Ren demanded that Horo get him a new pair of shoes, and so he did. Hao, Lyserg, Joco, and Manta stood back as they watched everyone shop around. It was funny how Anna did shopping for Yoh since she hated half of his clothes, and then with the other couple Ren told Horo what to get for him and he did. Either way, it was love. Once all the shopping was taken care of, the gang set off on foot once more to find a sushi bar. Ren looked up at a sign and stopped. "Today must be Anna's lucky day. A new sushi bar just opened called 'Wooden Sword' around the corner." He pointed to the sign as everyone shuffled around to take a look.

Yoh smiled and looked to Anna. "Wanna go there? It's brand new!" When she nodded, he led the group around the corner. It was not hard to miss, for its doors were giant wooden ones that opened to a path. The path led to golden doors with a giant sushi with a wooden sword through it atop. It was welcoming and very attractive. Passing pedestrians often stopped to look and then went inside. "Wow this place is huge!" Yoh said excitedly.

"Yeah, and probably expensive." Manta regarded.

Anna began walking into the shop as everyone followed. They were greeted by a beautiful hostess who smiled as they approached. "Welcome!" She said. "My name is Mai-Ling, I be your hostess tonight. How many?" She asked. Her accent was a deep Chinese accent, very similar to the one Ren sports.

No one answered for a while, seeing how they had no idea what she said. Ren pushed himself to the front of the group. "Bā" He said.

The lady smiled at him and spoke once more, more or less only talking to Ren. "Qǐng, yóu wǒ guò nǐde cānzhuō." She said.

Everyone looked to Ren, confusion clear in the air. "Xièxie" Ren said, then turned to his friends. "Come. She will show us to our table."

Horo followed close to Yoh and whispered. "Why have a Chinese lady working at a Japanese restaurant?"

Yoh shrugged and smiled. "It's an adventure."

The group was lead to a long table to seat four on each side. Once seated the hostess passed out menus. "Wǒ jiāng fǎnhuí yǔ pán wǎn qīng shuǐ ." With that, she bowed and left.

"What did she say?" Horo yelled, feeling awkward not knowing what was going on.

Ren placed a hand on the others shoulder to calm him. "She said she's going to get us water. Calm down, stupid." He picked up his menu and began reading through it.

"I am not stupid!" Horo said, but took in a deep breath and began looking through the menu as well. "Hey look! They serve chicken and beef as well. It's not just fish!"

"You must be very happy." Anna said with monotonous sarcasm. "Okay, I already know what I want."

Yoh turned to her. "Are you sure sushi will fill you up?"

"When made by me, then yes!" Ryu said as he stood at the end of their table. He had a sushi cooks outfit on and a big smile on his face. "I'm so glad you all made it! I was going to tell you about this once I knew business was going smooth." He said sheepishly, pulling out the knife in his side pocket. " I am a master sushi chef!"

"Wait, you own this place?" Joco asked, looking around at the massive restaurant.

Ryu nodded and began explaining how his is the biggest sushi restaurant in the tri-state area and how he borrowed some money to open the business. Ryu had a moment to shine, until Anna knocked him off his high horse with no praise of his accomplishments. "I want sushi, now go make me some." There was a pause before Ryu bid them farewell and returned to his kitchen.

Mai-Ling returned with eight glasses of water. After taking their orders, she left to get them their drinks. Horo was going for a chicken teriyaki bento box to share with Ren who got sushi to share with Horo. Anna and Yoh got the variety sushi pack that came with six different types of sushi as well did Hao and Lyserg. Manta settled on some rice and six California rolls. Joco had gotten a small lunch bento box. The group discussed much of the schools events, of course continuing to debate on which class is the most boring. Then came up word of the holidays. School was off for the Thanksgiving weekend, and they had yet to decide what to do. Yoh, Anna, and Hao refused to have another party for a while since they did the Halloween party. The food arrived along with their desired drinks and soon everyone's mouths were filling.

Though that never stopped Horohoro from speaking. "We can have it at my house." He said while stuffing a whole sushi roll in his mouth. "My parents miss you all, and they can finally meet Lyserg." Horo finished, now taking a gulp from his soda.

"Stop making plans before you approve them first." Ren snapped at him. "Check with your parents first, twit."

Horo waved his hand and smiled. "They'll say yes, don't worry about it. Everyone just needs to bring a dish in addition to what my mom will make. Yoh, make sure your mom brings her pecan pie. It's my favorite. And Joco, your mom's homemade bread…they make me cry with how delicious it is! And Manta, your moms stuffing, I can eat that all by myself!" He went on. They all shared a laugh as Horo went on about foods. "Aw man, and we get to eat all of this tomorrow! Thanksgiving is my favorite!"

"I thought Halloween was." Joco laughed.

Horo stuffed rice in his mouth before speaking. "Yeah, I like that one too."

"Next he'll be saying how much he loves Christmas, which is his favorite just so everyone knows." Ren answered.

The dinner went on, everyone finished their food and Ren began talking with the hostess again. They bid good luck to Ryu before setting off on the bus back home.

0o0o0o0o

The morning sun was brighter this morning as it shined off the newly snow that fell last night and covered the floor. Hao's room never seemed brighter than it did at that given morning. He sat up in his bed, aware of the aroma filling the house. However, despite it being ten in the morning, the smell was not that of breakfast but of dinner. After he washed up and dressed in jeans and a red long sleeve shirt, he made his way to the kitchen to greet his mother. The smell was hot and strong of dinner and he wondered if that was breakfast. "Hey mom, what are you cooking?" He asked as he opened the aluminum foil that was over the many plates scattered over the table.

Keiko smacked his hand lightly before returning to stirring something in a pot on the stove. "That's for dinner. We are having Thanksgiving at the Usui's. I've been asked to make the turkey. Also I'm bringing a few smaller dishes. Ms. Oyamada agreed to make the stuffing, so she is coming over in a bit with Manta. If you are hungry, eat cereal." She said.

"Hao grabbed the corn flakes and gathered a bowl and spoon. "What's that you're stirring there?" He asked as he got the milk out of the fridge.

"Chicken soup." She answered.

Hao loved his mother's soups. They were always home made with a wide variety of vegetables. He sat at the island as Yoh entered the kitchen dressed in jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. He bid everyone good morning before making himself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Hao. "Aw man! We wore the same outfit, just different color shirts…but the same shirt." He said as he scooped up some cereal.

Keiko laughed as she noticed them both in the same dark jeans and same shirts but different colors. "Are you both planning to wear your black boots?" She asked. She laughed once more as they looked at each other and realized they had the same outfit planned.

Anna entered the kitchen, red in the cheeks and a bit of snow on her shoulders. Yoh looked over at her and frowned. "Anna, where did you go?" He asked.

She sat down next to him as she tried to warm up her hands. "I ran some errands with Kino." She answered, taking his spoon to eat his cereal. "Anyways, what time are we headed to the Usui's Keiko?"

"In about ten minutes actually. I want everyone ready to go. We have a lot of stuff to carry. Hao, go get your father and grandparents ready." She said, giving the soup a few more stirs before closing the lid and setting the spoon aside. "Yoh, I'm intrusting you to carry this soup." There was a moment as she looked at her son. "On second thought, I'll carry it."

0o0o0o0o

The walk to Horohoro's house is the second longest from the Asakura estate. The longest walk is to the Tao's house which is by far the biggest. The family traveled together slowly, in hopes of not slipping on ice. It was even harder since they all had to keep an eye on the floor and on Kino and Yohmei. But they seemed to be doing just fine. They finally arrived at the Usui's estate. The house was decorated with some Thanksgiving themed accessories, but it already went into Christmas. It was by far the favorite time of year for every Usui. Anna, who carried the least, went and knocked on the door. It was a short while before the door was opened. Pirka greeted them and shuffled everyone inside. "Hope you all didn't freeze!" Pirka cheered with a smile before leading them to the kitchen. "Mom! The Asakura's are here!" She yelled before retreating down a hall.

An average height woman made her way into the kitchen with her son following close behind. She smiled greatly before rushing over to greet them and warm up the food. "Welcome! So glad you all could make it." She said, giving everyone a hug. One thing about the Usui's, they are all very happy people. They greet you, make you feel like one of them, and never get angry. The group of teens really is a family and the parents feel the same way.

Ms. Usui ushered everyone to the living room to grab a seat. Ren and his family were already there. Once everyone gave their hugs and greetings, they seated themselves around and chatted. Horo sat on the floor next to his sister and explained all the food his mom made and boasted about what everyone else was making. Ren sat on the couch next to Jun in front of Horo, arms crossed and silent. There was no stopping Horo from talking about food. Yoh and Anna sat together on the couch across from them, Yoh's arm across Anna's shoulder as she leaned into him. Hao sat at Yoh's feet, leaning his head on the others knee. The sound of the door paused their conversation and Pirka set out again to greet the incoming people. Manta entered with his mother, father, and little sister. They greeted all the adults before Manta went over with all his friends, his little sister following close behind. Horo yelled in joy at Manta's mom for bringing her home made stuffing that he loved. Manta sat next to Hao and looked around. "So, who are we still waiting for?" Manta asked, his sister seated herself by his side.

Horo took a look around the group before answering. "Joco, Ryu, Faust, Eliza, and Lyserg. My mom spoke to his parents and they agreed to come." He said.

"They must feel very welcomed. They only just moved here and their son has made it into a very good group of friends." Jun said, receiving agreements from everyone in the group.

Hao felt a bit uneasy about it, but brushed it off and listened on to Horo rummaging on about the food. Faust and Eliza were next to arrive, then Lyserg. Everyone shared introductions to the new comers and soon enough parents were together in the kitchen while all the teens stood in the living room. Joco showed up next with his family along with Ryu who had bumped into them on the way. About an hour was spent talking before Ms. Usui called for everyone to enter the dining room. The table was displayed with much so much food. Horo sighed in relief as he looked around the table. A giant turkey sat along with a ham, pig's shoulder, fish, lobster, and chicken next to it. The surrounding plates consisted of corn on the cob, stuffing, beans, yams, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, bread rolls, croissants, beets, a plate full of mixed vegetables, noodles, dumplings, fried rice, white rice, potato salad, macaroni salad, and then there was the soup. Horo's mouth drooled like the Niagara Falls just by staring at all the food. Everyone took a seat as the soup was being passed around along with bread and croissants.

Conversation went on around the table in small groups. But everyone commented in on a different conversation occasionally. Horo and Yoh were in a deep conversation about electronics as Horo could not understand certain things. Like how a camera captures a moment in time. The only problem is Yoh doesn't know how to answer that as well. Ren's mother turned to him and pointed at Horo. "Gào su tā yǐjí rú!" She said, getting Horo's attention.

Horo turned to Ren with a questioning look. "What did I do?" He said frantically.

Ren shook his head and smiled. "She said to eat your vegetables." He said, grinning and taking a sip of his soup.

Horo looked down into his soup, he had eaten all the chicken in it and sips all the juice, but all the potatoes and carrots stood there. "But Ren, I don't want to." He whispered.

"She'll make you if you don't eat it on your own. You know that." Ren replied, a smile still on his face. There had been countless times when Horo went over to Ren's and was forced to eat healthy. It's the same thing with going over to the Asakura's. Everyone is a family, and they care. Horo sighed and Ren watched as he began eating the vegetables. His smile grew and he took Horo's napkin, turning his face to wipe his mouth. "Don't eat like a pig now." He said, placing the napkin back on the table.

With a smile, Horo downed the rest of the soup and awaited the main course. Once everyone was done with the soup, Mr. Usui stood to make a speech. She held up her glass of wine while all the teens had soda, and cleared her throat. "So here we are, finally having Thanksgiving at my house after two years of having it at the Oyamada estate." She said receiving a few chuckles. "I just wanted to start off by saying that I know we are all thankful for this food. I know my son sure is. Also, I am thankful that we can all share this day together. Family is not only by blood, but by the love and friendship to one another. To the Tao's, where we are related due to our sons. I love you. To the Asakura's, years of friendship cannot break us apart. Our kids have been friends for years and we are related. To the Oyamada's, we have been friends for many years thanks to our kids and we are related. To the McDaniel's, we have been friends for quite some time, even before our kids met. Small world, schools are everywhere, we are related. Ryu, you are a great man and congratulations on your very own sushi restaurant! We are related. Faust and Eliza, we met through the Asakura's and for that alone we are related. And welcome the Diethel's, our children have met and brought us together. Welcome to the family." She raised her cup up higher before taking a sip. Everyone sipped as well as she sat back down and raised her arms. "Let's eat!"

There needn't be any other invitation. Everyone began grabbing food and pouring it onto their plates. Mikihisa was given chopping duty and had to cut up the meats to everyone's likings. Soon enough everyone was settled and eating. Horo was on his third plate while many were still on their first. Joco was also reaching his third plate. Lyserg's parents were in deep conversation with Manta's parents. It was all business talk. Lyserg held conversation with Hao about events that use to happen in London during this time of year. The group was much in this conversation. Yoh was amazed and said one day they would all take a trip to London for the festivals. Lyserg was curious as to what Ren did back in China during this time of year. "Well, we celebrated, but some are not on same time. Like Chinese new year is different time then many other." He said.

Dinner began to come to an end. The food died down and the drinks were gone. After everyone helped clean up, they sat around in the living room and played games. Ms. Usui put coffee to make as she got out the homemade pastries and cakes. Joco's parents had made a giant batch of chocolate chip cookies. Manta's mom made pumpkin pie. Keiko Asakura had made pecan pie, since Horo begged her too. Ms. Diethel baked a blueberry pie while Ryu brought in an apple pie he baked himself as well as cannoli's. Ms. Usui had made brownies and frosted them on top. Many took something of each, but many of the adults took maybe two things, unable to eat like the young ones can. Once everyone had a cup of coffee, the games continued. They played Yatzee, Sorry, Clue, Trouble, Scramble, Uno, Bingo, and many more. The day began to come to an end and now conversation filled the very calm area.

Ms. Usui raised her hand and pointed at Hao. "You." She said as any mother would when you are in trouble. "You best stop getting in trouble. How many detention days do you have left?" She asked.

Hao smiled and giggled. "Just till next month. Which is what? Three school days?"

Ms. Tao nodded her head as well. "Yes. I agree. You trouble too much. Not good for grades." She said, much of it was not understood, but Hao smiled and nodded anyways.

Keiko laughed and patted her son on the shoulder. "Yes, he's doing better. I'd have to say ever since he met Lyserg." She nodded as her husband agreed.

"Lyserg?" Ms. Diethel said. "What could he have done?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"He's a good influence." Mikihisa said.

Lyserg smiled and laughed. "Thank you sir. Yes, we all know Hao isn't the best influence." He said. Everyone laughed and Lyserg inched closer to his boyfriend. He had made no indication all day to talk to Hao lovingly. Didn't hug him, didn't grab his hand, and surely did not kiss him. But Hao understood why. Even though his parents were very loving and excepting, they did not know how the Diethel's would react. But from the way things were going, they seemed to be fine…

"Well, now that Hao has someone to care for, he has calmed down." Mikihisa said.

…until now.

There was a pause as everyone registered what they just heard. Hao's eyes widened and he looked to Lyserg whose face had gone tomato red. Ms. Usui jumped up in joy as Keiko smiled. Ren translated it to his parents and his mother smiled and congratulated them in Chinese. Everyone in the room boated in happiness except the Diethel's. "Pardon?" Mr. Diethel said, a smile on his face, but his voice uneasy.

Lyserg seized the moment to jump into the conversation. "It's nothing father." He said quickly.

But when his father shot him a glare, Lyserg sulked back. His features returned to a smile as he asked again what had been meant by what was said. Keiko's smile fell a bit, but she kept her features happy as Mikihisa repeated himself and went on about how happy he was that it turned out to be a very well brought up person who was not going to lead Hao in the wrong direction. But the Diethel's had their own view on what was a wrong direction. They didn't say anything there, but their family was the first to leave after another thirty minutes of the secret being revealed. Slowly but surely everyone started to leave. The Tao's were spending the night at the Usui's so the Asakura's bid them all good night, thanked them, and set out on their way. The walk home was a quiet one. Hao shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he thought over that awkward conversation. The way Lyserg's father had looked at him. He was worried when they left and he's even more worried now. He'd give Lyserg a call tonight to make sure everything was okay. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his mother smiling up at him. "Everything will be okay, I'm sure of it." She said, giving him reassurance. He nodded as she walked further up to her husband.

Yoh walked up to him, holding Anna's hand a nudged him a bit. "You alright there bro?" He asked.

Hao shook his head, but stood quiet. Anna looked back and forth from the two and rolled her eyes. "This is a twin thing I'll never understand." She said. Yoh squeezed her hand and smiled.

"It'll all work out. We'll just give him a call." Yoh answered.

But when they got home and called, Lyserg did not answer his cell phone. No matter what number they called from, even if they blocked the caller id, no one answered. It went on like that all weekend. And then Monday came.


	16. Diethel's

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you all! Here is the next chappy!

0o0o0o0o

Lyserg hit the wall with a thud, finally receiving one too many hits from his father. He wiped away a tear threatening to escape and fought back a sob. He looked up as his father stood in front of him, his mother could be seen far off on the couch crying. He straightened himself on the wall, but fell back down after another hit from his father directly on his face. He refused to cry out in pain as he rested against the staircase, gathering his energy to stand up once more. This was nothing new. He could handle it. For some odd reason though, his father seemed angrier than usual. He pushed up on both arms, but after receiving a blow on his back he fell once more. A few kicks to the ribs had finally undone him. He could hear his mother yelling for her husband to stop. Sadly he paid her no mind. Lyserg lay on the floor; the only movement was his heavy breathing. He coughed a few times, wiped blood off his mouth and began to sit up. His father helped him by bending down and grabbing a handful of hair. He smacked him a few times before finally speaking. "Is it true now?" He asked, anger clear in his voice.

A smile curled up at the edge of Lyserg's lips. He hated himself for it a bit, but it was nice to show his father that he did not fear him. He saw the anger rise in his father's eyes, if that were even possible at the moment. He chuckled and it hurt. "Yes." He said as clear as he could, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

The beatings continued, the same question was asked, and he gave the same answer. It wasn't until past midnight that his father had grown tired and locked the boy in his room, taking away his cell phone. He looked at the phone as it went off in his palm. The name that was showing angered him all over again. He turned the phone off.

0o0o0o0o

Morning came all too quickly. Lyserg had rather enjoyed the darkness that had flooded his room that night. It wasn't just dark, it was nothing. He could see nothing, feel nothing, and he liked it that way. But morning showed its light and now he could see. Now he could feel all his sores. Sitting up in bed had been hard enough, but he didn't think walking would be so painful. His ribs screamed in burning agony. His hand found its way to his face. His right eye was swollen this he already knew since he could only see out of his left. His back muscles felt heavier than ever as well did his arms and legs. Finally, the doors handle as in reach. But it did not move no matter how many times it was turned. Locked. Prisoner in his own house, in his own room. It wasn't for another half hour that the door would be opened by his mother so he could wash up.

The bath was painful. The warm water went to work on his sores and scratches he only just realized. Looking in the mirror was frightful, so after one look he didn't look again. Once he was finished in the bathroom he was taken back to his room where a plate of food was and a cup of orange juice. "So I'm not even allowed out to eat huh?" He asked, his tone giving away his irritation. He looked up at his mother who was looking straight ahead.

"You disappointed us. Eat, your father wishes to talk with you when you are finished." She said, closing the door behind her.

He heard the lock and laughed, which hurt. He finished his breakfast slowly, but finished all of it nonetheless. Once again, this was nothing new. He knew he'd get this meal and possibly another if they remembered he was here. He'd be let out to go to the restroom four times. If he didn't have to go during one of those four times it didn't matter, it counted. He knew that his father didn't want to 'talk'. And his mother knew that as well, so she will be leaving the house to do some window shopping once she cleaned the breakfast dishes. Lyserg stared out his window. Finally he saw his mothers figure appear and then make its way down the street. Once out of sight the sound of the door unlocking was heard. He didn't bother to turn around. It was only Friday. They'll let him rest on Sunday so he can heal before school Monday. The excuse for the leftover bruises would be that he was jumped. He knew this all too well since it wasn't the first time.

0o0o0o0o

And then Monday came.


	17. BreakUp

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I know that last chapter was pretty short, but I couldn't keep up with the abuse writing! I almost cried myself! Anyways, hopefully this chapter will make up for it, not as long as others, but defiantly longer then the last. Love you all!  
P.S: I'm pretty sure you all realized by now that I love to describe the food that is being eaten or something…I like food…a lot…XD Read on!

0o0o0o0o

The sound of the alarm clock on the bedside table woke Anna from her sleep. Monday. Everyone hates Monday's. Everyone has a right too. It was the official end of the weekend. It was the beginning of the week. Within that week, adults went to work, and kids went to school. On Monday's, adults dread over the pile of paper work they have to have done by the end of the day and then they say to themselves _It's only Monday_. A kid in gets into an argument with his teacher and gets detention for a week, he thinks _It's only Monday_. Bottom line, everyone hates Monday's.

She resentfully got up from the warmth of her blanket and comfort of her bed, stepping onto the freezing floor. Sadly, she as the alarm clock for the other two teens in the house, so she washed up and dressed quickly so they could take forever. As she headed down the hall to Yoh's room, she heard the sizzle of breakfast being made. Keiko is always up before her to make them breakfast. Being a mother must be a hard job, but blessing at the same time. Opening the door, she leaned against it and watching the sleeping form before her. He always looked most at peace when sleeping. He wasn't happy, wasn't serious, just...calm, blissful, beautiful. Anna took a few more moments to capture him into her memory before pulling up the bullhorn and pressing the button.

A sharp loud siren ruined the peace and comfort of the sun filled room. Yoh jumped up and off the bed, standing at attention fully awake. Anna walked over as he caught his breath and she moved his hair out of his eyes. He relaxed at her touch and sighed. "Why do you have to wake me so cruelly?" He asked as he intertwined their fingers. He offered a warm smile and got a small one in return.

Anna let go of his hand and walked over to the door, looking over her shoulder back at him. "Sometimes, it's just fun." She answered. "Wash up, I'll wake your brother." She finished and walked out of the room.

Yoh smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "This will be one loud morning." He said as he walked out of the room.

Hao was already awake and dressed when Anna opened the door. She watched as he sat in his chair by the window. "Should I leave you to your thoughts?" She asked.

Startled a bit, he jumped in his seat and turned to see his friend at the door. He smiled a bit and shook his head. "No, I'm alright. Is it time for school already?" He asked, rising from his chair and bringing it back to the desk.

Anna shook her head. "Breakfast." She said.  
Together they walked down the hall and into the kitchen where the warm smell of breakfast lingered. "Good morning you two." Keiko said once she saw them enter the kitchen. She set plates down in front of them full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon, then poured them orange juice. "Remember Hao, this is your last day of detention. Be good. That's an order." She said, fixing her sons long hair with a smile.

He tried to push her hand away a few time. "I know mom, don't worry. Fat man ain't got anything on me to keep me any longer." He said, starting on his breakfast.

Yoh walked into the kitchen, stumbling as he tried to pull on his stocks. Finally, he sat at the table and his mother set a plate of food down in front of him. Once everyone finished eating, they grabbed their bags and went to the entrance to pull on their snow boots. Keiko stood with them at the door, arms crossed as she watched them, occasionally fixing their coats and scarf's. "I know you are all going to celebrate Horohoro's birthday today, but not too late okay. It's a school night after all." Keiko said as they walked out.

"No problem mom!" Yoh replied to her as they began trotting off to school in the freezing snow.

0o0o0o0o

Every locker must have been leaking thanks to snow melting off the jackets contained inside. Hao stuffed all his stuff into his locker and closed it, glancing around the hall before resting his back against it. Yoh noticed his brothers searched and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be here. He's never missed a day." Yoh reassured and continued rummaging through his locker.

Hao nodded and held his books tightly by his side. Ren and Horohoro walked up to them, Horo in his usual excitement, Ren just dragging along. "Morning guys!" Horo yelled. They greeted him back and he continued. "So, where are we going today?" He asked.

Anna rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker next to Hao. "Stop trying to spoil your own surprise Horo."

He pouted for a moment before he saw Manta walking up to them. "Hey! Manta!" He ran up to the shorter male. Ren growled to himself and ran after his boyfriend.

"He's going to be doing this all day isn't he?" Yoh asked as he finally closed his locker.

Both Anna and Hao nodded as they watched Ren pull Horo back to the group by his ear. "But Ren—"  
"No Horo. You just have to wait until the end of the day." Ren said, pulling his book bag over his shoulder and crossing his arms.

The bell rang to introduce the first class of the day. Students began moving up and down the hallways to get to their classes on time. But Hao waited until the halls cleared. When his brother gave him a questioning look, he smiled and urged him to go on. Once everyone was out of the hallway, he made his way to the staircase and ran up to the third floor. Lyserg was never absent, but he had been late few times and Hao had a feeling that this would be one of those times. He waited by the others locker for about five minutes before the door to the staircase opened. Lyserg walked slowly through the door and began walking down the hall, looking down. Hao stood up straight, something was wrong. The smaller boy looked up to his locker and stopped in his tracks. There was a small moment where they stood a few feet away from each other before Lyserg turned around and quickly started walking back to the staircase.

Hao was shocked at the action. He unconsciously outstretched his hand and began walking after the other boy. "Lyserg? Wait!" He said, but Lyserg had pushed through the door and started down the stairs. Hao broke into a run and pushed through the doors as well, hurrying down the stairs to catch up. He caught Lyserg by the arm before he could leave the staircase. When he heard a small whimper from Lyserg, he let go of his arm. He watched as the other quickly brought up his hand to the part Hao had touched. Confusion was the only feeling he could muster. Slowly, Hao brought up his hand to the cuff of Lyserg's sleeve and began to pull it up.

"Hao, please don't." Lyserg said, his voice full of pain. He smacked Hao's hand away and pulled his sleeve further down so his hand was engulfed in it.

Something was definitely wrong, that was clear. He noticed that Lyserg had yet to look up from the floor, so he slowly brought his hand up, but Lyserg pushed it back down. "Lyserg, what's wrong?" He asked as Lyserg turned away from him and tried to get to the door, but Hao was too quick for him and tried as softly as he could to keep him there.

He pressed him against the wall and forced him to look at him. Hao gasped when he saw the bruises that decorated his face and down to his neck. He followed the trail and began unbuttoning Lyserg's shirt, this time pushing his hand away when he tried to stop him. It hurt every time he heard Lyserg plead for him to stop, but Hao needed to know what was wrong. He pulled Lyserg's shirt open and was dumbfounded as he saw bruises and cuts decorate his body. Anger began to build in him and he turned Lyserg rather roughly to look at his back.

He threw his bag against the wall and sat on the stairs, covering his face as Lyserg buttoned his shirt back up, tears streaming down his face. "You weren't supposed to see that." Lyserg told him in almost a whisper.

"Who did this? Were you ever going to tell me, or just avoid me the whole day?" Hao asked, his tone harsh and loud.

"I wasn't supposed to see you today." Lyserg told him, collecting his books which he dropped thanks to Hao. "I'm not supposed to see you...at all." He said, this time in a whisper.

But Hao heard every word and jumped up from his seated position, grabbing Lyserg and holding him against the wall again. "Are you telling me your parents did this to you?" He said, his voice cracking in anger and sadness. The two feelings mixed was something Hao did not usually feel, and he was unsure how to control his strength.

Lyserg stood quite for a moment as he felt Hao's fingers squeezing his arms tighter. But he did not show the pain on his face. "I'm not telling you that. I'm not telling you anything. It's just a few cuts and bruises." He said.

"But why do you have them? And who did this?" He said, now unable to control his temper. "I don't care if you'll heal from this; I want to know who did this! I'll kill them." Hao said.

"Not possible." Lyserg said, his tone hard as he tried to control a sob threatening to escape as Hao's grip tightened. "Let it alone Hao." He said.

He couldn't believe his ears. Did he really expect him to just let such a thing pass? Someone beat him, brutally and Hao vowed that it would not go unpunished. It just wasn't possible. "Tell me who did this." Hao said, his temper rising, but getting control of it to let him muscles relax.

Lyserg stood quiet for another moment. It pained him to watch Hao be so hurt over something that happened to him. But he had to do the impossible at the moment, for the sake of both of them. "We can't be together anymore." He said, his voice cool and relaxed but strong.

Silence. Hao told himself over and over in his head that he heard wrong. This could not be happening. "What?" He said just above a whisper.

"You heard me. Don't make me say it again." Lyserg said, his features composed.

Slowly Hao let go of Lyserg's arms and back away. His foot hit the stair and he slowly sat down on it. The whole time, both stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. Finally, Lyserg tore his gaze away when he could take no more and grabbed his belongings, pulling the door open. Before he could make it out the door however, the Red Star's stood in the way, taking a moment to register who was in sight. They looked Lyserg up and down and then looked at Hao's form on the stairs. "Wow." Kanna said. "Hao...you did this to him?" She asked. There was a moment of silence before she smiled. "Awesome. That's the Hao we know!"

The three girls began to praise, but Hao never took his eyes off of Lyserg. He could hear nothing, didn't notice the three girls standing in the way of the others exit. Lyserg took one last look at his ex-boyfriend and then pushed through the girls and began running down the hall. However, he was stopped by the principle. Mr. Herman saw tears in his eyes and examined the bruises. He looked to the staircase where the student had just come from and walked at a fast pace towards it. Lyserg's eyes widened and he outstretched his hand. "No!" He yelled, but it was too late.

Mr. Herman pulled the staircase door open and saw the three girls sitting around Hao, whose features he did not understand. He just stared out at nothing basically. No matter, they were here, caught at last. Principle Herman smiled as Hao finally looked up at him. "I've got you now."


	18. Friendship

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 18! Did not expect this story to be this long...seriously. Longest fic I've ever done. I've caught up to the postings on AFF. I started posting it there first. Lol! Anyways, here's the next chappy! XD

0o0o0o0o

The ISS* room was quiet, no one talked, no one moved. The only sounds that could be heard were the snoring of sleeping students and the ticking of the clock. Hao sat at the very back of the room. He wasn't sleeping, nor was he awake. He sat in silence, looking down at the table but not really noticing it. The three girls sat around him, whispering to each other. A few times they were hushed by the teacher watching them, but when that teacher got up to use the bathroom, conversation boasted everywhere. But Hao noticed none of it. His mind kept replaying the words which Lyserg spoke to him, and the pain of his face would not go away. The tears that streamed down his cheeks, the markings on his body. Who would do such a thing to the most innocent person he's ever known. When a hand slammed on the desk, he woke from his stare and looked up to see the three girls standing in front of him, smiles on their faces. He blinked a few times and then slowly let out a sigh. "What?" He asked, his voice a bit hoarse from not speaking in a while.

The girls grabbed chairs and sat around him, clear interest on their face. "So, the whole thing was a set up, right?" Matilda asked, leaning her chin in her palm. Hao was confused. His brows furrowed and he waited for further information. She rolled her eyes and continued. "The whole 'I'm with the new kid' thing. I knew Boris was wrong and out of his league." She finished, getting agreements from the other two.

Hao didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could speak again seeing how dry his throat was. Back to staring at the desk. Marion kept quiet for a moment and studied said boy for a while. She played with the end of her black dress as she continued to stare. The other two conversed on how much they hated Boris, saying he was nothing compared to Hao. She watched as she saw a side to the male she had never seen before. Sure he had been angry, most of the time happy, and they were there that period of time he had stopped eating due to stress. But this was so much more. He was hurt and on the verge of tears, though knowing him, he didn't understand it himself. "Shut up." She told the other two. Out of the group, she was one who never really spoke nor told anyone what to do. The other two looked at her, but she did not remove her gaze from Hao. "It was the truth, wasn't it? That day in detention." She asked, her voice calm. Hao nodded and she sighed. "Well, no matter what you like, you are still our leader. So tell us why you are so hurt." She said as she rested her hand on his cheek.

He looked up at them then, the other two still a bit rebellious, but soon they gave in as well and took his hands in comfort. Taking in a deep breath he began. "I don't know what happened. We had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and then today he comes into school with all these bruises and cuts. He tried to avoid me. He said we can't be..." he trailed off, feeling a lump in his throat and unable to continue. Never once had Hao Asakura felt such pain in the pit of his stomach. His heart felt as though it was not working anymore and his brain could not block out the events of that day. Everything just replayed. Taking another deep breath, he forced his words out. "He said we can't be together." The words were the realization of it. Lyserg really did break up with him, and he just made it real by saying so.

Marion stood quiet for a moment to let Hao control his emotions before she spoke. "Do you have any idea who did that to him?"

"No." Hao answered, but quickly retraced his thoughts. "I might...have an idea as to who did it."

"We'll make them pay!" Matilda boasted.

But Hao shook his head and looked back down to the desk. "Not possible." He remembered Lyserg saying the exact thing, which just confirmed it all the more.

"Why not?" Matilda asked. "We could corner them after school, or during I really don't care, and make them pay!"

"Ten times worse!" Kanna added. "Seeing the boy, he was beat up pretty bad. Must have been jumped by five or more people."

Hao shook his head again. "It wasn't a student. It was...an adult and it wasn't on school grounds, but maybe..at home." He said almost above a whisper.

Marion looked to the girls and back at him. "Are you saying you think his parents did that to him?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm not saying anything." Once more, he realized Lyserg had told him the exact same thing. So once more, it was confirmed. His parents really did do that to him, and the fact that Lyserg broke up with him meant it was because of him. Which meant that Thanksgiving day, his dad really did fuck it all up. Lyserg's family may seem all nice and like angels, but when it came to something they did not agree with, they made sure it ended as soon as possible.

"Your silence says otherwise." Marion said, interrupting his train of thought.

Hao looked up at her a bit angry. "I'm not so sure that's the case alright. It's a possibility. More or less the only answer I have."

The teacher walked back in, ending their conversation. The girls quickly went back to their desk. Hao continued to stare at the desk when a folded paper landed softly in the middle. He looked up to see Marion wink at him and then turn in her seat. He unfolded the paper and read:

_Even if you tell Principle Herman it wasn't you, but his parents, he won't believe you. What are you going to do? Your parents are being called in and you're going to be expelled if you don't come up with something quick._

He dug in his bag for a pen and began writing back to her:

_I don't know. But there's no way in hell I will let it go unknown that his parents did that to him. I don't care if I get expelled. You know I've been waiting for that day since we started ninth grade here. But I don't know what to do. No one saw Lyserg this morning except for me, so I have no witnesses. _

He threw the paper back to her and awaited her reply. She passed it along to the other two, they read and then wrote. Finally the paper made it back to him and he read it:

_We are your witnesses. So long as they have a confession, they'll let it go. But as for not letting his parents get away with it, you'll have to do that off school grounds. Don't worry boss, we have your back. ~Marion_

She's right. Don't sweat it. We are so used to getting in trouble. Besides, this school will become boring if you're not here! We got you boss! ~Matilda

Nice to have you back with us. We'll take care of the misunderstanding here. We'll also take care of Boris. Got your back boss. ~Kanna

He folded the note and put it in his pocket. Seems like Yoh was wrong about them after all, they are good friends.

0o0o0o0o

The school bell gave out for the last time that day and Yoh rushed over to his locker. Still he did not see his brother. He knew he wasn't at the roof top; it's snowing and too cold for that. The only solution he could muster up was he got in trouble since all of his stuff was still in the locker. Yoh raced down the hall to the detention room and quietly opened it. He noticed the teacher that was watching them was sleeping, so he entered the room quietly. He spotted his brother sitting in the back around his old group and tip-toed his way over, ducked down by his brother's side so the teacher wouldn't see him. "What the hell did you do?" Yoh asked in a loud whisper.

Hao looked at the teacher and then ducked closer to him. "I didn't do anything! There was a misunderstanding and I end up in here!" He said in a loud whisper to match Yoh's. "Have you seen Lyserg today?"

Yoh shook his head. "Not really, I mean, I saw him a few times but he avoided the group all day. Even in class he kept his head down and avoided eye contact." Yoh had a funny feeling in his stomach. "What did you do?" He asked, his tone serious.

Hao rolled his eyes. "Once more, I didn't do anything!" He looked up to the teacher when he heard a gruff. He said that one a little too loud. Once he was sure the teacher was still sleeping, he leaned down once more. "He's hurt real bad." Hao quickly shook his head when Yoh looked at the three girls. "No, no, no! It wasn't them. I'll tell you about it later."

"What time do you get out?" Yoh asked.

"Whenever mom and dad come." Hao answered. They stared at each other for a while. Yoh's eyes showed how concerned he was and saddened. They both knew what this meant for Hao's education here at the high school. Quickly, Hao smiled at his twin and took his hand. "Don't worry, I won't get expelled."

Yoh looked down to the floor. "How do you know that for sure?"

"Cause we have his back." Marion said to Yoh. He gave her a look of sheer un-trust, but she ignored it and went on. "He's our friend. I know you hate us. We've made some bad choices, but no matter what, he gave us hope. He talked to us, became our friend and made us feared by everyone. We may be on different sides of the fence, but we both care about him."

"That's right." Kanna agreed, Matilda nodded her head as well.

Yoh still did not trust them one bit, but they had a point. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

The door opened to reveal Principle Herman. He looked at the watcher and rolled his eyes, shaking the teacher awake. He then motioned to Hao. "Get up." Hao did as he was told. Principle Herman noticed Yoh on the floor and motioned to him as well. "You as well, Asakura." Yoh seemed a bit confused, but did as he was told. He led the two out of the room and down the hall to his office where their parents were. Hao quickly noticed the parents of the three girls also there waiting impatiently. They gave him angry looks, but he ignored them and sat next to his mother. "Wait here, I'll get the other three. Don't trust them travelling together." Principle Herman said and exited the room.

Mikihisa turned to the boys once the principle was out of the room. "First off, Yoh, what did you do?" He asked, appalled that Yoh was in the office as well.

Yoh waved his arms in defense. "I actually didn't do anything! I just went into the detention room to see if Hao was there!"

"Oh." Mikihisa said, then turned his attention to Hao. "What did you do?" He asked.

Before Hao could answer, Keiko interrupted. "I specifically told you to stay out of trouble today!" She yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Hao yelled back. He sat back in his chair and looked down. Thoughts of Lyserg ran through his head again and the pain came back. He noticed Yoh bring his hand to his forehead and look at him. The feeling was stronger then he thought, and it was affecting the both of them.

They sat in silence when the door was reopened and the three girls entered with the principle. They sat with their parents and Principle Herman took his seat behind his desk. Another moment of silence. He cleared his throat a few times before starting to speak. "Well, here we are again." He said, looking from person to person in the room. He took another moment to gather his words carefully. "Your children jumped a student today. Very brutally might I add. The student is marked head to toe."

"Did you speak with that student?" Kanna interrupted.

Principle Herman shot her a look, but she showed no fear. "You will hold your tongue until spoken to young lady."

"But did you?" Matilda added.

He shot her a glance as well. "Continuing on. I was patrolling the halls when a student ran out of the staircase, frantically crying-."

"Did you ask the person if it was us?" Kanna yelled, cutting him off.

"I didn't have to!" Principle Herman shouted back. Anger quickly building up in him. "I caught you all red handed! You're done!"

"But if he didn't tell you who did it, than how do you know?" Yoh asked.

The attention was on him. "First off, why are you here?" Principle Herman asked, but pushed the question away. "And how did you know it was a boy? All I said was they attacked a student."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stood staring at Yoh. He looked back and forth at everyone and then at the principle. Yoh did not know how he knew it was a male they were talking about. It was just a gut feeling, most likely from Hao. He remembered Hao mentioning that Lyserg was beat up...put two and two together? "Because my brother isn't as monstrous as you try to make him seem. He would never hit a girl." Yoh answered.

"That's right!" Hao said, but quickly shut up once everyone shot him glares.

Keiko rolled her eyes at her sons. "Which student are we talking about anyways?" She asked.

Principle Herman shuffled through some papers before stopping at one. "Diethel, Lyserg." He said.

Mikihisa and Keiko looked at each other and then at Hao. "But...that's not possible." Mikihisa started. "Why would Hao attacked his own boyfriend?"

"WHAT?" Principle Herman shouted when he heard the words. He looked at Hao, his mouth hanging open.

"That's just it, he didn't...we did." Marion said, raising her hand. Kanna and Matilda followed after. "Hao walked into the staircase moments after. That's when you came in." Marion finished.

Principle Herman stood there for a moment before looking to Hao. "Is this true?" He asked. Guilt quickly came over Hao. He was letting his friends take the blame for something they didn't do. They'd get so much detention for this. They'd have their privileges taken away. And he would go home free. But then what? How would he tell his parents that it wasn't them but Lyserg's own parents instead? Everything just seemed to get more and more complicated. He looked to the girls and they nodded slightly. He then looked to Yoh who also nodded. But he couldn't bring himself to speak the words. So he just nodded in return. Principle Herman took a few deep breaths and then nodded. "Very well. Hao, you are free to go, as are you Yoh. As for you three, we all need to talk. Good day to you Mr. and Mrs. Asakura." They stood up and nodded.

As they shook Principle Herman's hand, the door swung open. Everyone turned to see a much bruised Lyserg at the door. He was panting, trying to control his breath as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Hao, but just as quickly looked away. He saw the confused looks on the adult faces, but he ignored it and walked up to the principle's desk. "Principle Herman, please, it wasn't Hao who—"

Principle Herman raised his hand to cut him off. "Don't worry. We know this now. We have the ones who did this to you. They will be expelled." He said, glaring at the three girls.

Lyserg quickly looked to the three girls sitting in their seats. It was clear on their faces that they were not expecting to be expelled. Despite how much Lyserg did not like Hao's...friends?...he could not let them take the blame. He could not let their education stop at the expense of him, even though he was sure they would not graduate. He tried to think fast on his feet, but all he could come up with was to deny it all. "No, sir, they didn't do it." He said, looking back at the now very red principle.

Anger was the definition of Principle Herman. He banged his fist on the desk. "They confessed to it!" He yelled. He was trying all he could to get this crew out of his school one way or another.

Not all sure where the courage came from, Lyserg took a step closer to the desk and looked the great red fat principle in the eye. "I don't care what blame they are trying to claim! They didn't do it and I won't have this on their names so they can feel proud of themselves!" Lyserg yelled.

Everyone in the room was quiet. Hao had never seen a more serious side to the little angel. Neither had Yoh, he stared at him with his jaw dropped. Principle Herman's hands balled up and he pointed at Lyserg. When he did not flinch even a little, he dropped his hands to his side and sat down in his chair rather slump. "Fine. You are all dismissed." He said, grabbing the phone and dialing with his fat fingers, messing up a few times and having to hang up.

Lyserg was the first one out of the office. Hao exited as fast as he could and looked up and down the hallway, but Lyserg was nowhere to be seen. They all exited the building and their parents bid them fun at Horo's birthday celebration. Yoh looked to Hao. "What really happened?" He asked.

"His parents." Hao said bluntly. "Remember when dad told everyone at the Thanksgiving dinner. His parents weren't exactly happy with it."

"So they beat him?" Yoh asked. His brother nodded to him. "What now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hao answered. "But I won't let his parents get away with this."

Yoh sighed and looked at his watch, then to his phone. "Horo is looking for us, Anna texted."

Hao pondered over this for a moment. "Wasn't his birthday day the twenty-seventh? Oh, that's right; we're still celebrating it together late since it was just him and Ren the actual day." He stood there for a few more moments.

Yoh placed a hang on his shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to come Hao. I know you're not up to it."

Hao smiled at his brother. "Thanks, make up an excuse for me. I'll make it up to him."

"Right. Sure you will." Yoh said, complete sarcasm noticeable in his voice. "You going to his house? Sure you don't want me to come with you?" Yoh asked, looking at his brother carefully. He seemed nervous, so Yoh was a bit hesitant to leave him on his own.

"I'm going alone. Don't worry. Go with your friend." Hao answered giving him a smile.

With that they hugged each other quickly and began setting off on different paths. "Hey Hao!" Yoh yelled, turning around to see his twin do the same. "Don't do anything reckless please!"

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he waved his twin off. "Can't promise that Yoh!" Hao said. His path was set and he walked fast towards the Diethel residence. He had to do something, and he had to do it now. He heard his name being called and turned to see who it was. Running up the street was the three girls. He waved to them. "Hey!"

They came to a halt in front of him and smiled. "We took care of Boris!" Kanna said. The others nodded. "So, where you headed?" She asked.

Hao smiled at them. "I have some personal business to take care of. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Marion stepped up to him and placed her hand on his cheek once more. "Good luck." She said, taking a few steps back again.

"Thanks girls...for everything. You really are great friends." With that, he turned and continued on his way to set things right.

0o0o0o0o

NOTE:  
*ISS- In School Suspension


	19. Right Direction

A/N: OMG! I finally finished this chapter! I had the ONLY writers block while trying to push out this chappy! Thanks for sticking around everyone! Hehe! Also, I'm so happy to day that this chapter starts the 100th page on word document! 100 pages! I'm so happy! Yay yay!  
Florallover: Thanks for the constant reviews! Yes, I agree, Hao had better come up with a good plan…you shall find out in this chappy if he does or doesn't!  
Udyjay: I know what you mean, about the whole hero helpless thing and the allies pop out. Lol! Thanks! And thanks for throwing things at me, it really hurt, but I'll take it cause of the cliff hanger. Haha!  
Zaza98able: Yeah, I've seen fics that go up to like…70+ chapters, but I don't want it to be that long. Yikes!  
MelloFangirl: No! You are not annoying at all! I love reviews, so thank you so much for reviewing every chapter!  
Lyserg-chan: Thanks so much for reviewing as always! And I'm sorry for not replying to you! I've been kinda rushing the chapters out. Of course we are friends! J And don't worry, Hao and Lyserg will be together, it'll just be a bumpy road. I want them to be together! Lol!

As always, I must apologize ahead of time for wrong spelling, word usage and stuff like that. I am not perfect! Anyways, read on! Love you all!

0o0o0o0o

Hao walked as fast as he could in the now knee length snow. The last day of November sure did have its December look already. Many of the houses he passed were already decorated with Christmas ornaments and glowing lights. But there was no time to stop and admire the beautiful decorations, for Hao was on a mission. He slowed his pace and began to think hard. He was down the block from Lyserg's house now and still hadn't thought of anything to say in defense to the Diethel's. Obviously they did not like him, so showing up to their doorstep unannounced is already rude. But something had to be done. Hao took a moment to stop walking and stare at the lined houses. Many were beautifully decorated, but some were as plain as everyday life. Maybe his choice was here. Show the Diethel's that he's different from other people and shines like the glowing lights on the houses, or he was as plain as the others so there is no mystery. Now, which was the right answer? Better yet, which was the answer the Diethel's wanted to hear? Moving on, he had to ask himself some personal questions, such as what is the reason for going over? Of course he wanted to put a stop to the abuse they were giving Lyserg, but how was he supposed to do that? First things first, an apology must be said. It must be hard for parents when their son is dating someone of the same sex behind their backs. It's hard enough to except that it is a person of the same sex. Two birds, one stone. All in all, today was not going to be smooth, but no matter what, something had to be said. Lyserg had to be heard like how he was heard in the principles office. Hao understood why he wouldn't be brave to his parents like that. Sure enough such an action would result in his bruises and cuts of today.

As he began walking again, he took many deep breaths and tried to calm himself. But his heart beat a thousand times faster with every step. The air became shorter and shorter, so he breathed faster and faster to maintain a reasonable amount in his lungs. There was the house. It was decorated greatly with Christmas stuff. They really did seem like the perfect family everyone thinks they are, all due to show and tell. They show that they are jolly and heartwarming. They are always smiles, but once there was something they did not agree with, all hell broke loose. He'd just have to tough it up and do it. He approached the house and made it to the front door. If there was anything to be wishful for, its that hopefully Lyserg's mother opened the door. Hao stood there for a few more minutes, listening at the door. "Geez, are they even home?" He asked out loud to himself. It was now or never. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how it would end, but he did it anyways. Gathering all his strength before he could change his mind, he knocked on the door.

No one answered for a while, but he heard shuffling around. He knocked a second time, unsure why, but he did it anyways. More sounds from the inside and then the door opened. Hao sighed when he saw it was Mrs. Diethel who answered, and he felt more comfortable. Her eyes widened and she stepped outside with Hao, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around to see if anyone else was there.

Hao also looked around, wondering what she was looking for. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Mrs. Diethel, I'm here to talk about your son and…the message that was told on Thanksgiving at the Usui's." He spoke with confidence, but really he had no idea what the next words would be. He watched as she looked around some more and then sighed, opening the door and ushering him inside. "Thank you." He said. She led him into the living room and offered a drink, but he turned it down, taking a seat as she sat across from him. "Please, allow me to start by apologizing. We should not have kept it quiet from you, for you are his mother." He said as she struggled to maintain eye contact. This was not going so well. "Mrs. Diethel, please." He said, moving forward in his seat.

She looked up and sighed. "Hao, me and my husband have an understanding on what we think is good for our son." She paused to look at the door and stairway before continuing. "And leading down such a path of…that, is not what we had planned."

Hao was taken back a bit. The reason they seemed like such a perfect family is because they have it set that they are. They don't let their son make choices of his own in fear that he might go in the wrong direction. But where is the life in living by someone else's words? "So you won't let him like who he wishes to in fear that he won't be a goody two-shoes anymore?" He asked. He wished he hadn't after he said the words, but there was no going back.

"We have plans for him that do not involve other people." She stabbed at him. She then held her head high. "He is here to finish up his senior year and then he's going to college. The best at that. We will settle for nothing less."

He was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They really were telling Lyserg how to live his life, what he was going to do and when he was going to do it, even once he's an adult. "But, Mrs. Diethel, you must know that he is going to be eighteen. He'll be able to make choices of his own. Liking someone is not going to throw him down a path of destruction."

"Liking you it will." A hard voice said. Both Hao and Mrs. Diethel looked up to see Mr. Diethel standing at the door way. He closed the door roughly and hung his coat on the coat rack. Setting his work bag down, he stepped into the sitting area and stood by his wife. He would not sit, for he knew sometimes size does matter, this way he was looking down at both Hao and his wife. "You have deceived us. You were welcome into our home on many days, and yet you went behind our backs and fooled around with our only son." He said, his voice still hard.

Hao took a moment to gather his words. "Sir, with all due respect, I am sorry for not having told you of the relationship between me and your son. Though it was not my place to say. Lyserg wanted to tell you, he really did, but he was unsure of how to bring it about. And now I know why." Hao's voice was just as hard as Mr. Diethel's, and he kept it that way to show no fear.

Mr. Diethel kept his gaze on Hao, studying him carefully. "You have guts. I like that." He said before taking a seat next to his wife. He looked at her and she quickly stood and left the room, heading up the stairs. He looked back to Hao. "Would you like some tea, or coffee?"

Hao stood there for a moment. Weren't they just in a heated discussion and here this man is asking him if he wanted coffee. "Sir?"

Mr. Diethel continued to look at him, never looking away. "No, I guess not. You are young for such drinks. Perhaps juice or a soft drink?" He waited until Hao shook his head before he folded his hands and continued. "Very well. So, let me ask you Asakura, why do you like my son? You do know such relationships of the same sex are very dangerous."

"Um, yes…I am aware of that. But I would never let any harm come to Lyserg outside of this household. I'm…" He stopped. Mr. Diethel lit a cigar and nodded for Hao to continue. Hao broke the gaze by looking down. His hands fumbling with each other to keep warm, and due to nerves. "I don't like your son, sir. I love him. I know its only been a short while. Tomorrow will only make a month that we had been together and three months that we've known each other, but the feeling is strong. I know he's the right one. I would never stop him from going off to college, but only if its what he wants to do." Keeping his gaze averted, he spoke strong.

Taking a drag from his cigar, he looked to the hall way. "Coffee!" He yelled, and then looked back to the teen in front of him. "I understand that you would go to great lengths for my son. For one you are here. But you haven't answered my question. Why do you like, or should I say love, Lyserg?"

Hao stood quiet. He watched as Mrs. Diethel brought a tray of cups and a pot full of coffee. She poured two cups, put a bit of milk and sugar and then handed a cup to each of the two males. Once she was done, she left the tray and retreated from the room. Hao took a sip from his cup. The warmth helped him relax under the stress of the conversation. He had to answer the mans question, and he had to answer it truthfully. "Well, sir…he has shown me so much in the little time that I've known him. I was a delinquent. I didn't care about school and I didn't care about hurting others. But when I saw him, something happened. It was one of those 'at-first-sight' things. Because of him, I started caring and began going down a proper path. He showed me the light, if you will." He paused and took another sip from his coffee. "He showed me the right direction." Despite the tension in the room, Hao smiled and looked up to meet the other man's eyes.

Mr. Diethel sat in his seat, legs crossed, puffs of smoke emitting from the end of the cigar in one hand, and coffee cup in the other hand. He smiled, took another drag from his cigar and let it our slowly. "You know Asakura," he took a drink before continuing, "you and I are not that different. In school I was a know it all. I passed every class with perfect scores, but I was no push over. I was a bully."

"Hard to believe." Hao said, sarcasm clear in his voice. He quickly cleared his throat and took a sip from his cup.

Mr. Diethel's smile never left as he continued speaking. "It wasn't until I met my wife that I stopped being such a pest at school and later on in life. The birth of my son was the happiest moment in my life. And I vowed not to let anything bad happen to him, like I'm sure your father vowed when you and your brother were born." He took another drag from his cigar. "That is why I can not allow you and Lyserg to be together."

"It's not your choice." A lighter voice said from the staircase. They turned to see Lyserg standing at the foot of the stairs with just his pants on. Hi bruises could be seen from across the room, and a few cuts were as red as cherries.

He walked into the sitting room and Hao stood up quickly to go over by his side. "What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper.

Lyserg looked to him and smiled, placing his hand on Hao's cold cheek. "I'm doing the right thing for us. I have to do this for myself as well." He then looked to his father who still sat on the couch as calm as ever. "Father."

"Sit, the both of you." Mr. Diethel said. He waited until they both seated before taking a sip from his cup, then placed it on the table. "I see your mother let you out of your room."

Lyserg shook his head and held up a key. "I did. You left your copy in my room this morning." He threw the key at his father and watched as it bounced of his chest.

"I see." He laughed as he picked up the key from the floor and put it in his pocket. "What do you have to say to me boy?"

There was a moments pause. Lyserg shook his head once more. "Nothing. All you have to do is look. You claim that you vowed to never let anything bad happen to me, but yet you do this to me." He looked his father straight in the eyes.

No one spoke as father and son had a stare off. Hao felt as uncomfortable as ever. This clearly was a battle between the family, and he was randomly apart of it. But if this is what it meant to be in love, to stand there by your partner no matter who the enemy is at the moment, then so be it. He reached over and took Lyserg's hand in his. He smiled when Lyserg closed his fingers over his so their hands were inseparable. Mr. Diethel sighed and put out his cigar, putting it in a case to save it for later. He then stood and walked over to the window, staring out as the sun began to set. "A dog that bites is a dog that bites, there's no changing it." He said under his breath. "I might have over reacted if you will. Your family and friends seem like nice people, Asakura. But you, I don't trust."

"It's not your trust he needs." Lyserg shot. His father looked at him, but he did not back down.

Hao took a deep breath. "Sir, with all due respect, you don't really know me."

"And my son does?" Mr. Diethel yelled. His temper obviously getting higher.

Lyserg stood up, still holding Hao's hand. "Yes. I do. You don't have to except it dad. It doesn't matter. But I will finally do what I want. I will finally make a decision on my own. And if its wrong then so be it." Lyserg pulled Hao from his seat and out the front door. Lyserg slammed the door behind him and looked to Hao. "Why did you come?"

He couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Why do you think?" He asked as he took off his jacket and draped it on Lyserg's shoulders. "Because I couldn't except what happened at school today. I won't except the words you spoke to me in that staircase and I know you don't want it to be true." He pulled Lyserg into a tight embrace. "I love you, Lyserg."

Lyserg felt his face go hot red as the other male embraced him tenderly and the words escaped his mouth. Slowly he brought up his arms and tightened the embrace, playing with Hao's long hair. "I love you too, Hao." He said. They parted for a moment to kiss, only to have the front door swing open and have Lyserg's mother stare at them.

Before they could speak she put up her hand and sighed. "I don't want to know. Just know that I talked to your father, and he is willing to see you make your own mistake." She looked around before stepping out a bit and closing the door. "But if you ask me, I think this is the best decision you have made yet." She said, smiling and winking at the two. "Don't stay out too long, its cold." She said before retreating into the house.

"Hey," Lyserg began, "I'm really sorry about the whole staircase thing."

Shaking his head, Hao laughed. "It never happened, okay?" When Lyserg smiled and nodded, he pressed their lips together once more. "So, if your dad ever…you know, does that again…your moving into my house." Lyserg laughed and slapped the others shoulder.

0o0o0o0o

Hao entered the house a little past one in the morning. He knew he'd be in some serious trouble, but after setting things right with Lyserg, he paid his crew a visit and went out to eat with them. He set his boots at the entrance and tip toed down the hallway and into his room. He opened the door and flicked on the light to see Yoh sitting on his bed. With a sigh, Hao began to undress and grabbed his night clothes and a towel. "Go to your own room." Hao said as he paused at the door.

Yoh stood up and crossed his arms. "Where were you Hao?" He asked.

"I was at Lyserg's and then I went out with the girls to eat. Time got lost. Sorry." Hao said, looking at the clock on the desk in his room.

Yoh's eyes widened. "Wow…you actually told me. How did everything go with Lyserg?" He asked, walking over to stand next to his brother.

"Perfect. We're back together. Long story, tell you in the morning." He said before heading over to the restroom.

A smile pulled at Yoh's lips and he began walking back to his own room. "You really have changed bro." He laid in bed and fell asleep immediately.


	20. Christmas

A/N: Hello everyone! So, to answer I guess everyone's question, this is the last chapter! I'm deciding whether I am going to do a sequel, after all they do have to graduate and that was something I did want to write. Lol! Thanks so much to everyone for reading and, of course, to my continuous reviewers: zaza98able, Florallover, Lyserg-chan, Udyjay, MelloFangirl, YuTa-chan! You all are the best ever! So, I hope you enjoy this short last chapter. Thanks for the inspiration! Love you all!

0o0o0o0o

The Christmas tree was shining brightly in the living room of the Oyamada household. Many wrapped gifts rested under the magnificent tree, many colors shining and waiting to be opened. But the adult rule is: You Eat First. The gang was spending Christmas together at the Oyamada's giant house. The adults drank in the kitchen while the teens conquered the living room with cups of hot chocolate. Yoh slept on the couch while waiting for dinner to start, laying his head on Anna's lap as she stroked his hair. Horohoro was, of course, talking about dinner and all the food that he witnessed being brought in. Ren sat by his side, face in palm, dosing off. Lyserg sat on a chair, Hao on the floor in front of him as he played with his hair. Chocolove was just as entertained talking about food as Horo was. Faust walked into the room announcing dinner time, much to everyone's relief.

Once everyone was seated somewhere, a toast was given, and then everyone began attacking the food. Horo practically devoured the whole chicken. Manta eyed him as he ate practically something of everything. "Horo, might I ask…have you eaten all day?" He asked through a bite of mashed potatoes.

Horo shook his head as he began downing his soda. "No! My mom wouldn't allow me to eat! Said I'd ruin my appetite. Since when is that ever ruined for me?" He yelled, grabbing another spoonful of rice and stuffing his mouth to the point of bursting.

Ren rolled his eyes as he calmly ate. "If anything, he is not my boyfriend." He said, receiving an angry look from Horo, but he continued to ignore it and eat calmly.

There was conversation, but most of the time was spent eating. Yoh smiled as he watched his friends eat, none as frantic as his blue haired friend. "Our moms think alike. My mom wouldn't let us eat either. Right Hao?"

"Yeah, Yoh, you were the only one who listened. Me and Anna ate plenty today." He said, taking a bite of a bread roll.

Yoh turned to Anna, absolutely flabbergasted. "Really?"

Anna simply shook her head and continued to eat. Dinner soon came to an end and everyone exited to the living room while coffee and more hot chocolate was being made. The snack boxes made their way into Horo's hands first, then were passed around until everyone was calmly eating with a warm drink. "Okay!" Mrs. Oyamada said, clapping her hands together. She smiled brightly as she stood by the tree. "Time for gifts!" Her and her husband passed gifts around until everyone had one to open from them.

There was a countdown, and then everyone opened their gifts from the Oyamada family. Yoh looked at the red sweater in his hands while Hao looked at the green sweater in his own hands. They laughed and then switched. The pattern of gifts continued until there was no gifts left under the tree. Every gift received was received from an adult. The teens knew better to give their gifts to each other away from adult, never the less parents, eyes. Once the adults returned to the kitchen and the only light support was that from the Christmas tree, the gang pulled out bags of gifts for their friends, passing gifts around. Chocolove approached Yoh and Hao and looked at the packages then back to the twins. "Oh, whatever! You decipher when you open!" He yelled and gave the twins a package each.

Hao rolled his eyes. "Come on guys! I have long hair! It's not that hard!" He began unwrapping the gift.

Ren approached the two and had the same problem. "Yes, well it's dark and Yoh's hair seems to be getting longer. Sorry, here decipher." He threw the packages at them and retreated.

After opening the gifts, they had to switch both times. Yoh looked to Anna, he was smart enough to give his gift to her early in the morning. She wore the gray sweater and gold necklace now. "Anna, is my hair really getting longer?" He asked as he checked the length of his bangs. She nodded, demanded he get it cut, and he obeyed happily. "Yes Anna Banana." He said as he gave her a quick small kiss.

Once the gifts were handed out and everyone sat to talk, Hao grabbed Lyserg by the hand and ushered him to a hallway. "Sorry, I wanted to give you your gift somewhere quiet." Hao said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black band ring. "Its engraved with our names on the inside." He said as he slipped the ring onto Lyserg's finger. A perfect fit. He held up his own hand, smiling. "I have one two."

Lyserg mussed over the ring, staring at its smooth shininess. He took it off to read the inside and surly enough it said his name followed by Hao's with little designs playing across it. He put the ring back on and smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. "Thanks Hao, I love it." he said, leaning up to give him a kiss.

Hao leaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the others small waist and pulling him closer. When they pulled apart, Hao pressed his forehead against Lyserg's and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Lyserg."

"Merry Christmas, Hao." He said in return.

They went back to the living room where the others made obnoxious sounds, thinking the two were off doing something completely different. Hao smiled while Lyserg blushed and the two sat down together.

0o0o0o0o

The day came to an end and soon everyone returned to their homes. Hao laid in bed, his hand hovering above him as he stared at the ring on his finger. Who knows, maybe one day this band could mean something different. But that's in the far, far future. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. This was the best Christmas he's had in years.

Yoh lay in his bed, snuggling into the blankets, trying to get warm. The day's events played over and over in his head. Everyone was happy, he was happy, and his brother was happy. Something he noticed his brother has been lately. He smiled at the thought of his brother finally being happy. "You've changed Hao, more then you know." He said to himself, pretty sure his twin could feel his joy for him. "Thank you Lyserg." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Indeed things have taken a better direction.

0o0o0o0o

END

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
